Tales From the Round Room
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: A new series of weirdness, silliness and whatever else pops into my brain. My synapses are smoldering. Now showing: Missing the final chapter
1. Chapter 1

This brand-new drabble series is brought to you by... **Stork's Anti- Paranoia Shampoo**... Stork's Anti- Paranoia Shampoo: Coats your brain with happy thoughts in times of impending doom. Stork's Anti-Paranoia Shampoo! Buy yours today_._ _Stork does not gaurantee that the shampoo will work in all instances of impending doom._

**Please Stand By**

Ace yawned, walking into the house. He was tired from running Rowan's stupid training drills.

It was time for a little relaxation—relaxation that included food and television.

He passed through the living room, where Aerrow was plopped down in front of the television, and headed into the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Moments later, Luke joined him in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ace?" he said, a questioned expression on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh…Do you know why Aerrow's standing next to the TV?"

"Huh?" Ace looked up from the fridge.

"You need to see this."

Ace followed Luke back to the living room. Lo and behold, the three year old was standing next to the television.

"Uh, Aerrow?" Ace said "Why are you standing next to the TV?"

"He said, 'Pease stand by'," the boy said matter-of-factly.

Ace looked back at Luke and said, "Works fer me."

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Luke sighed. "Why do I get stuck with all the weirdoes?"

_i knew a kid who did that_

For some reason, people like the weird things that come out of my mindworm-laden brain. So here's a new series. Who knows what weirdness will ensue. I hope it will be at least as good as the first. But that call will be yours, my lovely (and apparently whacked-out) readers.

So... how was the first one?


	2. Chapter 2

_"My country 'tis of thee...Land of the SUV...To Congress I scream! Offshore drilling you despise...While the gas prices rise...This could be our demise...If you do nothing." - from a cartoon by Gary Varvel(?) featured in the October 2008 "Levitt Letter"_

**Soda**

Captain Scabulous wanted a soda. However, there were no sodas on board the _Blood Crow_. He had to find a soda machine.

"Stop right here, boys," he said as the ship came up to an outpost.

He had spotted the soda machine sitting on the deck of the General Store miles away. A feat the other Murk Raiders though only possible for that Storm Hawk, Finn.

He hopped of the ship—or possibly just walked off, maybe danced—and walked up to the soda machine, pulling the dollar out of his pocket.

He ran the dollar between his fingers to flatten it out and then put the dollar into the slot.

The machine promptly spat the dollar back out. He flattened the dollar out again and then put it back into the slot again. And the machine spat it back out—again.

He growled, trying it again.

_Spit_

And again.

_Spit_

Again. Again. Again.

_Spit. Spit. Spit._

He growled again, picking up the machine.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

Setting the machine back down, he stuck the dollar into the slot. This time the dollar stayed. He grinned.

As he went to push the button for the soda he wanted…

_SPIT_

"Arrrgh!!"

_soda machines are evil_

You know you saw that one coming. You didn't actually think it was gonna work for him, did ya?

Maybe next time he'll use coins - or at least bring a _crispy_ dollar.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have absolutely nothing to say here...wait..._

**Next Time**

"Are ya ready, yet?" Hamish called out.

"Not yet!" Starling called back from the bathroom. "Now stop asking!"

He groaned.

The Sky Knight was using his home terra as a base for recon on a neighboring terra. Three days ago, he was eating lunch at an inn when she had walked in looking for a place to stay.

She hadn't had any luck in finding one and that particular inn wasn't going to yield any room, either.

Then, for a single moment out of his preferential backwoods ways, his "country gentleman" side took over—and offered her a room at his place, free-of-charge.

She accepted.

_Why, oh, why, oh, why…?_

It wouldn't be so bad if her sky-ride hadn't of been trashed yesterday, because that caused his "country gentleman" side to take over again. He let her use his ride while he fixed hers.

But that was not his current problem. She was taking forever and he was….

"C'mon, I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming."

He opened the door as he saw her walking into the living room.

"Oh, wait," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Now what?" He turned towards the entrance to the kitchen as she was walking out.

"Okay, let's go."

_Finally…._

He turned back around—WHAP!—right into the edge of the door.

"Ow…."

"Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

He turned to her. She grimaced, trying not to laugh.

Running up and down the front of his face on the right was a long, red streak.

He grimaced. "Next time, YOU open the door."

_betcha didn't see that one coming_

My brother did that. Our front door had the habit of closing partially on you if you weren't paying attention. It was really funny.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just keep swimming...Just keep swimming... Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming..._

**Kiss**

She stepped off the carrier onto the terra's surface. He had contacted her the day before, asking to speak with her in person. She immediately agreed.

It had been nearly a month since they had last spoken to each other; nearly a month since he….

She walked through the gates of the compound and through the courtyard and to a building on the northeast corner.

There…he would be waiting.

As she entered the building, he stepped out in front of her, greeting her with a kiss.

"So you were telling the truth," she said, running her hand through his hair.

"Of course I was." He kissed her again. "I wouldn't lie."

"I forgot," she cooed, "Sky Knight's are always honorable."

Green eyes met violet. They leaned into each other; their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly….

* * *

He sat bolt upright in bed, grimacing and clutching his stomach.

"Ewwww…! Gah-rooosss…!"

"What is it this time?"

"I had another dream about Aerrow and Master Cyclonis."

"So."

"They were kissing! It was gross!"

"Go back to sleep, Bloo."

"_But Maa-aac_…."

_GOTCHA!_

This story proves one thing: I am indeed psychotic.

Thank you.

You may return to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lovers in triangle not on square._

**The Mystery Of Continuous Activity**

Dark Ace walked up to Master Cyclonis and handed her an open book.

"What's this?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Just look at the page on the right and read what it says," he replied, trying to hold on to his stoicism.

Cyclonis looked at the page. There was a drawing of a strange-looking machine on it; each part of the machine was labeled with a letter. Underneath the drawing it said,

_**The incredible secret of perpetual motion**_

_Turn the page over and you will discover the secret of perpetual motion._

She flipped the page over.

On the other side was the same drawing. Underneath it, it said,

_**The incredible secret of perpetual motion**_

_Flip the page back and you will discover the secret of perpetual motion._

She flipped the page back. And then she flipped it forward.

Dark Ace slowly backed up towards the door.

She flipped the page back again.

Dark Ace slipped out the door and began walking down the corridor.

Cyclonis flipped the page a couple more times before finally realizing she had been duped. Her eyes widened. _Perpetual motion_….

She scowled. "DARK ACE…!"

The Talon commander grinned as her voice followed him down the corridor.

_the art of fooling someone_

I got the idea from a book on optical illusions. I was originally going to have Dark Ace do that to Snipe, but it's so much funnier with Master Cyclonis.

I have one more thing to tell all of you.

_thppppptt!!_

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three men walk into a bar. You'd think the third guy, at least, would have seen the bar. Must have been really dark out._

**Concussion**

Dark Ace walked slowly down the empty corridor towards his quarters. All was quiet and he was ready for some much needed rest. His head was still throbbing from the hit he took from an errant shield that had come off of Aerrow's Skimmer.

As he neared Snipe's quarters he swore he heard—_classical music?_ The door to his quarters was cracked open. Dark Ace peered in; his jaw hit the floor.

Inside, Snipe was sitting in a large, high-backed, plush chair, wearing black pajamas and slippers and something of a cross between a bathrobe and a smoking jacket.

Lying in his lap was a thick, black book. He picked it up and began to read aloud.

"Before four o'clock in the afternoon Prince Andrey, who had persisted in his petition to Kutuzov, reached Gunte and joined Bagration. Bonaparte's adjutant had not yet reached Murat's division, and the battle had not yet begun. In Bagration's detachment, they knew nothing of the progress of events…."

Dark Ace closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, the music had stopped and Snipe was sitting in his recliner, still dressed in his uniform, asleep. The red-eyed commander turned and continued on his way to his quarters. "Man, I must have a serious concussion."

_that sight would scare anyone, my good man_

Yes, I think you are suffering a concussion there. I had this one in mind for a while but wasn't sure how to write it.

By the by, Snipe was reading from _War and Peace_

Creepy.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm not crazy because pancakes five ooky._

**I Am You**

"What is it that makes men become what they hate?

"Is it pride? Power? Fear? All three, perhaps?

"Or is it something more?

"What is it that drives a man to turn his back on his beliefs?

"Insecurity? Overconfidence? Both?

Heh. What man would admit to that?

"Is that what happened to me?

"Did I become overconfident in my abilities? Was I fearful?

"Or maybe it's something else entirely. Something that they would never expect…or suspect, for that matter.

"Perhaps, I have them all fooled. Perhaps, I have only fooled myself.

"These walls, these stone walls. These iron bars, a prison for my body.

"But they can't hold my soul in.

"They'll never break me. Not one of them. Atmosian, Cyclonian, none of them can crush my spirit.

"I am them.

"They destroy me. They destroy themselves."

The warden stared at him, blinking rapidly.

"What?" he said flatly.

"I have got to get you out in the fresh air more," the warden said, walking away. "Before you completely lose it."

"Yeah, yeah…" Carver called after him. "Sheesh. Come up with something profound and they call you a loon. Of course, I probably shouldn't have said it all out loud…. I've got to stop talking to myself like this."

_stork knows his problem. Mindworms._

Carver needed his own. He must have read the one I did for Dark Ace. These boys have got to stop talking aloud to themselves like that. Buncha crazy people. It's like home to me.

And in the distance...a dog barked.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thery're coming to take me away, HAHA... They're coming to take me away, HOHO... They're coming to take me away, HEEHEE... They're coming to take me away HaHA HOHO HEEHEE... Off to the Funny Farm...!_

**You Tricked Me**

"Open this door right now!" she yelled.

"No!" he yelled back from the sanctuary that was his room.

She began yanking on the doorknob. "Unlock it!"

"No way!"

"Do not force me to take drastic measures!"

"Go right ahead!"

"Fine!" She stomped off down the hallway.

He pressed his ear against the door, listening to her fading footsteps. As soon as they were gone, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

He poked his head out and looked up and down the hallway. _All clear._ He stepped out of the room and quietly tip-toed down the hallway towards the living room.

He peered into the kitchen. _Empty._ He slowly and quietly walked through the kitchen to the living room. He stopped just short of the entryway and peered in. _Empty. Where the heck was she?_ He cautiously walked in.

He was standing in the middle of the room, until….

"Gotcha!"

"Wah!"

_WHAM!_

Hamish was now lying flat on his back with Starling sitting on his chest, glaring at him. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"You ARE going to the banquet and you ARE going to wear a tuxedo," Starling commanded.

Hamish groaned. "But Harrier's so annoyin'…and pompous…and borin'…and—"

"I get it," she said. "And I don't care."

"Cain't I do just one of 'em?"

"No. You're doing both."

"But why?"

"Because you promised me."

"But I didn't know it was going to be hosted by him," he whined.

"That's your own fault."

"You tricked me!"

She stood up. "Get dressed."

He grumbled as she walked away. "I'd rather be back on Zartacla…or in the Wastelands."

_i'm with hamish_

I dissed Harrier again.

And as in "Black Bayou Burning," Starling's bossing Hamish around again. She likes him.

I watched episode 30 on youtube (thanks to dustdamsel) today. Even when he has a sinister look on his face Hamish is still adorable. Evil laughter does not make him any less cute.

Imagine this: Baby Hamish. He's so cuddly.

Okay, I'm done.

Really.

You can go now.


	9. Chapter 9

_We are no longer the Knights Who Say Nee... We are now the Knights Who Say Ecky-ecky-ecky-ecky-pikang-zoom-boing-mumble-mumble._

**Missing You**

She sat under the shade of the tree, gazing longingly at the photograph of him.

She sighed. It had been so long since she had last seen him. She missed him dearly.

She whispered sweet nothings to the photo, wishing he was there with her. She wondered what he was doing right now, wondering if he was thinking about her.

She sighed again.

Did he think about her as much as she thought about him? Oh, how she longed to see him again.

Someone was approaching her but she didn't notice. She was too busy goo-gooing over him.

The Sky Knight stopped by the tree and looked down at the chicken who was staring at a photograph of that blue animal of the Storm Hawks.

He stared for a few more moments and then shrugged and walked away, leaving the chicken to gawk over the photograph of her love.

_Ami. C'est l'amour._

I had to. I just had to.

This story has been brought to you by... **Bo's Chuck Wagon**...**Where We Eat The Beef**..._ paid for by The United Chicken Council..._


	10. Chapter 10

_And I've never licked a spark plug... And I've never sniffed a stinkbug... And I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball... And I've never bathed in yogurt... And I don't look good in leggings... And I've never been to Boston in the Fall..._

**Buggin'**

Piper sat at the desk in her lab, looking through some papers with new crystal information. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice a certain blond walk in—_with his guitar_.

Finn cleared his throat and began to strum his guitar.

Then he began to sing.

"Buggin' you…is easy 'cause you're buggable….

"And buggin' you…is all I ever wanna do….

"And buggin' you…is more than just my dreams come true...

"And everything I do is 'cause I love to bug you-oo….

"La-la-la-la La….

"La-la-la-la La...

"La-la-la-la... La-la-la-la...

"Bugga-bug-bug... Bugga-bug-bug..."

"FINN!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Piper. Am I bothering you?"

She picked up a book that was lying on the desk and—WHACK!—smacked him on the head.

"No," she said cheerfully, "you're not bothering me at all."

"Ow…."

_bugga-bug-bug bugga-bug-bug_

It's so something Finn would do. Piper is buggable.

There's a link for the song in my profile right underneath my updates.


	11. Chapter 11

_Face it. Crazy people are HOT!_

**The Most Horrible Nightmare Ever**

He snorted as the scent of sweet jasmine entered his nostrils. His eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?"

Something was wrong. Something just didn't feel right.

When his eyes finally focused on his surroundings, he gasped.

"No…no…."

He looked around anxiously, his eye twitching.

The trees were full with leaves of green; the bushes bloomed with beautiful, fragrant, multi-colored flowers; the birds in the treetops whistled their sweet song; the fish in the pond jumped out of the water and back in again with fish-like joy.

Squirrels scurried around chasing each other; little leapers bounced along the natural pathways around him. The grass beneath his feet was lush, cool and green as…well, as green as the grass in Spring.

_Hold the phone._

_SPRING!_

Billy-Rex shot up out of his ice grinder. "Ahhhh…!"

"What's wrong there, eh?" his blond-haired friend asked.

"I just had the most horrible nightmare ever, eh," Billy-Rex replied.

"What happened?"

"I woke up from my nap—and it was SPRING!"

_a blizzarian nightmare_

As I understand it, Sledge dogs also have this nightmare.

I wonder if any Blizzarians ever have nightmares about those _other seasons..._

For BlitzXColleen4ever who asked for some drabbles on the Blizzarians. Hopefully I can come up with more.


	12. Chapter 12

_This episode brought to you by..._**Stork's Anti-Insomnia Pillows**..._just lay your head down on one of these and you're out like a light. All pillows come with anti-mindworm spray. Anti-mindworm spray not guaranteed to work in all bedrooms._

**Battlefront Bedtime**

The battle had been raging for what felt like hours and the combatants were growing weary. It was not going to be an easy win for the Storm Hawks this time.

Finn had nearly lost his crossbow twice and almost received a new haircut. _At least his Skimmer was still intact._

Piper had run out of crystals fairly early on and wasn't having much luck with her staff.

Junko ran out of turkey burps less then ten minutes in, managing _not_ to hit anyone. And he couldn't get close enough to anyone to use his knuckle busters.

On the _Condor_, Stork was having issues—_with the Condor_. Typical issues. Insert your _issues_ ideas here

On the Talon side of things, most of the expendable Talons had made their way back to the destroyer. Because they were tired of fighting—and being expendable.

Snipe was actually growing tired of _smushing_. Mainly because he wasn't having much luck in _smushing_ anything.

Ravess was becoming bored. And annoyed. She wanted to kill someone. And she wanted to start with the people that didn't like her. And then move on to the people she didn't like. Which were likely the same people. (And no, Dark Ace _is_ _not_ among them, so shut up…. Ahem…anyway, back to the story.)

As for Aerrow and Dark Ace, they were—

Everyone suddenly realized that the two "leaders" (oh, yes, I used air quotes) were nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, where are Aerrow and Dark Ace?" Junko queried.

"You're not gonna believe this," came Stork's voice over the _Condor's_ loudspeaker, "but uh, you guys might wanna head down to the terra."

The remaining Storm Hawks looked at the two Talon commanders. They shrugged and the group descended to the terra. As they landed, they quickly came to a stop. They sat on their rides, staring unbelievingly.

"Man, why didn't I think of that?" Finn and Snipe said—at the same time no-less. (Junko just stared.)

Both Piper and Ravess shook their heads saying, "I don't believe this."

Sitting on the ground, leaning up against a tree, was Dark Ace. Aerrow sat next to him, his head on the Talon's shoulder, with Radarr in his lap.

All three of them were fast asleep.

_it was bound to happen_

It's all in the build-up.


	13. Chapter 13

_This will be a little drabbles looking at various characters as children and the things they say. The things that the kids say I did not make up. These are things that kids have actually said and/or done. I felt like doing something a little different. _

_This first one is for Sonic Writer. Happy Birthday!_

**Little Moments**

**Part One**

**Aerrow, age 3**

It was little Aerrow's first Halloween that he would be able to go trick-or-treating. And the Storm Hawks would be there for it.

Ace had been working with him all day on what to say while carving pumpkins with the rest of the squad.

"Okay," Ace said, "what do we say when the person answers the door?"

"Twick-o-tweat," Aerrow, who was dressed as a dragon, said matter-of-factly.

"Excellent."

Rowan looked at Ace. "You do realize he won't say that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

That evening, when they made their first stop at the neighbor's, Ace couldn't help bursting into laughter when Aerrow held up his bag and said,

"Give me your candy!"

_and he means it_

If there's any particular character you want to see, just let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

And now a message from our sponsor... I can see you...

**Little Moments**

**Part Two**

**Suzi-Lu, age 8**

The two had been playing out in the snow for most of the day, doing everything from building snowmen and snow caves to making snow angels and having sled races.

Suzi-Lu's mom stood at the front window if their home, watching all the kids.

When she didn't see Suzi-Lu out front building snowmen or snow caves, she peeked out back to see if the girl was sledding.

Spotting her daughter and her friend standing at the bottom of the hill, she called the girl over to her for a few moments.

"Are you sharing your sled with Billy-Rex?" she asked.

"Yes," Suzi-Lu affirmed. "I take it down the hill, and he brings it back up."

_this is why the girls are the sky knights_

Is anybody out there? I know I am. Waaayy out there!

I'm going to try and do as many of the characters as I can. I just have to figure out what goes best with who. And like I said, if there's a particular character you'd like to see, just let me know. And I may do some in pairs (not pairings, pairs). And I will use the conjunction 'and' again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chicken Little lives in my closet._

**Little Moments**

**Part 3**

**Junko, age 6**

Aunt Eunice was in the kitchen making one of her nephew's favorite snacks: triple fudge swirl brownies.

Smelling the freshly baked brownies, Junko bounded in from outside and into the kitchen.

"I smell brownies," the boy sang, grinning.

Aunt Eunice smiled as Junko sat down at the table where his math workbook lay. "Can I have some brownies when I finish this page?" he asked.

"Of course you can."

As she set the brownies on the rack to cool, Aunt Eunice noticed that her nephew was having a little trouble, so she decided to take the opportunity to use the brownies as a teaching tool.

She sat down next to him and asked, "If I baked ten brownies and you ate all ten, what would be left?"

Junko immediately answered, "Crumbs!"

_well, it's true_

Man... Now I want a triple fudge swirl brownie. Aunt Eunice!


	16. Chapter 16

_From the author who brought you "The Code of the Rabbit" comes "The Code of the Weasel" **buy it wherever books are sold**_

**Little Moments**

**Part 4**

**Harrier, age 3**

Terra Rex was well-known for its propriety. Everything was (usually) in proper order.

At least it had to be for their Sky Knight squadron. They did follow _The Code_ after all. It was the way of the Rex Guardians.

And so it was, also, for one little boy who dreamed of being Terra Rex's next Sky Knight.

While most children (even ones living on Terra Rex) had little issue getting dirty and wearing old, worn clothes to play in, this particular boy that dreamed of being his home terra's Sky Knight, _did_ have issue.

He insisted on following _The Code_ even though he couldn't yet read it.

Being a follower of _The Code_, he was very particular about the way he dressed.

So when his mother insisted that he wear his play pants with the holes in the knees to play outside in he immediately objected.

"No way! Those are broken!"

_okay, so even harrier can be cute_

For Flame Soldier, who for some bizarre reason actually likes Harrier. (dodges flying debris) What?!


	17. Chapter 17

_The badgers are coming..._

**Little Moments**

**Part 5**

**Ravess, age 3**

She sat on the living room floor, fighting over various toys with her younger brother.

Each toy she picked up to play with he immediately wanted. No matter what it was, if she had it, he had to have it.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"My's toy!" he yelled back.

"No it's not!"

"My's toy!"

"Let go of it, Snipe!"

"No…!"

"Go play with something else!"

"No! My's toy!"

Their argument continued to grow louder, causing their mother to momentarily leave her conversation with her friend in the dining room.

"Mommy…" Ravess whined. "Tell Snipe to play with something else."

"You told us you wanted a baby in the family," her mother chided.

"Yes," Ravess agreed, "but I didn't know he was going to hang around so long."

_parent's always listen when you don't want them to_

This one screamed Ravess, even though I don't know who's older. But really, who cares?


	18. Chapter 18

_One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish_

**Little Moments**

**Part 6**

**Tritonn, age 4**

Tritonn's grandpa was taking the lad fishing at their favorite fishing hole.

He loved to go fishing with his grandpa, be it sky-fishing or the ages-old watering hole fishing. And it didn't matter if he ever landed a catch.

Every time they went, his grandpa would tell him stories of the old faring days when sky-sailing was new.

He loved to hear the stories more than he loved fishing. And more than any of that, he loved being with his grandpa.

When they reached the fishing hole, his grandpa helped him bait his line. Tritonn made a disgusted look at the wriggling worm at the end of his hook, making his grandpa laugh.

He cast his line into the water (with help from his grandpa, of course). Instantly the lad got a bite and watched his line vanish under the water.

"Grandpa," he shouted, "my bobber is drowning!"

_i hate it when my bobber drowns_

I finally decided who to do next. I almost forgot about Tritonn. (hangs head in shame)


	19. Chapter 19

_You should see me when I** haven't** taken my medicine._

**Little Moments**

**Part 7**

**Master Cyclonis (Lark), age 5**

It was quiet in their wing of the citadel. That alone wasn't unusual. Lark was normally quiet.

But something didn't seem quite right. It was…_quiet_.

Not that nice, relaxing quiet. It was that dangerous quiet. The kind of quiet where a parent was absolutely certain that their child was up to something. Something such as giving the dog a bath in the toilet or decorating the bathroom with shaving cream.

And those were things that Lark had done in the recent past. So fearing the worst, her mother got up from her book and began searching for the little girl.

After searching for only a few minutes, she found her daughter on the sitting room floor with rounded scissors in hand, surrounded by colorful confetti.

Miffed, she asked, "What have you been up to?"

Smiling innocently, Lark replied, "I've been working with 'destruction' paper."

_it's more fun than construction paper_

They're all cute when they're little. And then they grow up.

This one screamed Cyclonis for some reason. I can just picture her sitting there with scissors working with 'destruction' paper.


	20. Chapter 20

_It's hooott in Toe-Pee Kah...!_

**Little Moments**

**Part 8**

**Leugey, age 5**

Hoerk was lying lazily on the couch being useless and yelling at Spitz who was being obnoxious and throwing wads of paper at him.

Repton was complaining to their mother, wanting to know why she had let his brothers live. How he longed to be an only child.

Leugey, on the other hand, was sprawled out on the floor being quiet and coloring.

Suddenly, the power went out, leaving the house in complete darkness.

Unfazed by the power-outage, Spitz continued to throw wads of paper at Hoerk who, in turn, kept yelling at Spitz and Repton continued to complain to their mother.

However, the sudden lack of light caused Leugey to yelp, "I can't find myself!"

_that happened to me_

Ain't he cute!

Leugey was pretty easy to find one for. (Maybe it's his personality and easy-going attitude.) The other three were a pain, although not as much as Dark Ace and Starling proved to be.


	21. Chapter 21

_(sits down at piano and sets hands at ready) Ahem... (begins to pound on keys) I can't play the piano...! (stands up and bows) Thank you, thank you. (cheers arise... roses are thrown onto stage)_

**Little Moments**

**Part 9**

**Blister, age 3**

At a mere three years of age, young Blister was determined to learn to ride his bike without training-wheels by himself.

He did fairly well for awhile. Though shaky he managed to ride a ways without having to stop and reset himself or without falling.

Finally managing to steady himself, he began riding all over in front of his house. However, it didn't last long.

His front tire suddenly became wobbly. Unable to regain control he found himself meeting the ground face-to-face.

"Oof…!" Blister sat up. "Ow…! What happened?"

His mother, who was carrying the laundry in from off the clothesline, said, "You just lost your balance."

"Oh."

Walking up towards the house, Blister's uncle noticed the boy looking around the ground where his bike lay. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Mum said I lost my balance," Blister replied. "So I'm lookin' for it."

_sounds logical to me_

Balances are so hard to find once you lose them. You should always carry a back-up just in case.

Happy Bunny saying for Finn: I know it's too loud. I just don't care.


	22. Chapter 22

_Stork says, "I could be wrong, but I doubt it."_

**Little Moments**

**Part 10**

**Stork, age 4**

It was an unusually calm day on their part of Terra Merb. Stork was quietly playing on the floor between the living room and the dining room.

His older brother was running around, freaking out over something; he wasn't too sure what. His older sister was also freaking out, but Stork assumed it was stuff _all_ preteen girls freaked out over.

_Girls are so weird_, he thought.

His other older brother had his face plastered against the window, waiting for something horrible to happen. At least, that's what he had said when Stork queried of his lack of activity.

His mother was in the kitchen, scrubbing the dishes to death. And cleaning the counters. And anything else that dared to near the kitchen. _He_ stayed away from the kitchen because he knew he'd end up in the sink with the dishes.

His father was seated on the couch, reading the newspaper and clearing his throat…_again and again_. He put the paper down.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Stork asked.

"I think I have a frog in my throat," he replied.

Stork jumped up and ran over to him, climbing up into his lap and grabbing the flashlight off the table. He shone the flashlight into his father's mouth.

"I see him down there, Daddy," he exclaimed, "but I don't know how to get him out!"

_those darn throat frogs_

This one seemed most Stork-like.

I think it would be funny if Stork had a brother that was his opposite. One that liked getting dirty and watching things blow-up. One who saw doom as entertainment. One that would be buddies with Finn. Scary.

Now who should be next? (Not Dark Ace. I haven't written his yet.)


	23. Chapter 23

_LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!_

**Little Moments**

**Part 11**

**Billy-Rex, age 5**

Billy-Rex sat on the floor of his home, fixing up his model of an ice-grinder and listening to the radio.

"Turn that there radio up, Billy-Rex," his grandfather said. "It's time for the weather forecast."

The boy turned the radio up as he was told and quickly went back to work on his model.

As the weatherman spoke, Billy-Rex's ears perked up. The report stated that snow was expected over four thousand feet.

Billy-Rex's grandfather had to laugh at his grandson's wide-eyed response.

"Wow! That's a lot of snow," he marveled, not quite understanding the concept of elevation.

_SNOW DAY!!_

I think Billy-Rex likes snow. What do you think?

I have four more of these to write, then Little Moments will be over. It's been fun doing this.

_Rollin', rollin' rollin', keep them doggies rollin'..._


	24. Chapter 24

_I'd tell you how I really feel about a lot of things, but I might "**offend"** someone. Wouldn't want **that **to happen._

**Little Moments**

**Part 12**

**Repton, age 3**

After receiving their money from their grandmother and saying "thank you," Hoerk and Spitz ran off to throw things at each other.

Leugey sat in the middle of the floor, staring at his money in wonderment, thinking about what he was going to buy with it.

Repton looked up at her. She handed him his share.

He stood in front of her, staring at the money now in his hand. He didn't say anything.

He just stared.

"What do you say?" his parents urged.

He looked back up at his grandmother and said, "Got any more?"

_a little greedy, me thinks_

I think I may have said that once or twice. Or at least thought it.

Next up is, uhm...is, uh...Heh. Can't remember. Oh, well. You'll find out.


	25. Chapter 25

_"By the pricking of my thumbs, Something looney this way comes."_

**Little Moments**

**Part 13**

**Dove, age 3**

Dove loved spending time with her grandfather. They spent time together everyday.

On this particular day, they were going to a cook-out hosted by the terra's Sky Knight squadron, the Rebel Ducks.

"I'm t'irsty, Grandpapa," she said.

He directed her over to one of the Rebel Ducks. She hopped (literally) over to him and looked up at him.

"What can I do for you, little one?" he asked.

"I'm t'irsty," she answered.

"Well, den," he said opening a large, blue cooler, "you can 'ave whatever you like."

Dove dug through the cooler and found a flavor of soda she had never tried before. She ran over to her grandfather and waved the drink in front of him.

"Grandpapa," she said, handing him the can, "taste dees and zee if I like it."

_little kids do that to me_

(crickets)

(tumbleweed rolls by)

(which is interesting because I'm in the middle of the ocean, or maybe I'm to the side a little. Can't really tell)

(I like using parentheses)

(I also like using "quotation marks")

(did any of you ever watch _seaQuest_?)


	26. Chapter 26

_This drabble brought to you by... _**Stubby's Southern Barbecue**... _the best barbecue in the Atmos._

**Little Moments**

**Part 14**

**Snipe, age 4**

Snipe tore around the house like a mini-tornado and yet, managed _not_ to destroy anything. He ran into the kitchen with his plastic sword in hand and grabbed a juice from the refrigerator.

He ran back out of the kitchen, through the dining room, through the living room and down the hallway to his sister's bedroom.

He peered into her room and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Go away, Snipe!" she yelled.

He grinned and ran back down the hallway and into the living room. His father stuck his arm out, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"If you're going to run around, go outside," his father said.

"Okay," Snipe replied, grabbing his jacket and heading for the backdoor.

"You be careful," his mother said. "I don't want you catching a bug like your sister did."

"Don't worry, Mommy," he assured her. "I'll just stomp on my bug."

_stomp, stomp, smush_

Is that Snipe or is that Snipe?


	27. Chapter 27

_He's Joxer the Mighty... He's very tidy... He roams through the countryside... with Gabby as his side-kick, fighting with her little stick..._

**Little Moments**

**Part 15**

**Hoerk, age 6**

Hoerk and Spitz were in the living room, attempting to stand on their heads. They were having little luck.

Leugey sat on the couch, eating candy and staring in wonderment at his brothers' lackluster performance.

"You guys aren't doing very good," he said.

"Shut up, Leugey," Hoerk retorted.

Repton was elsewhere, likely complaining about his brothers' existence.

After several attempts to stand on their heads, they called their mother in to see their progress.

Repton walked into the living room and stared at them. "What are you two idiots doing," he hissed.

"What does it look like, stupid," Spitz shot back.

Repton rolled his eyes and walked out, after which Hoerk and Spitz called their mother—again—to see their progress.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing them lying flat on the floor.

"Standing on our backs is easier," Hoerk explained.

_yes, yes it is_

That's one of my best tricks. You should try it sometime.

Up next: Burner


	28. Chapter 28

_I've got a lovely bunch of cocnuts... there they are standin' in a row... big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..._

**Little Moments**

**Part 16**

**Burner, age 7**

The teacher explained to the class their next project; each student was to do it on their own.

Burner sat at his desk with a confused look on his face. He thought for a moment as the teacher sat down at her desk.

He looked around at the other students who had begun working on their projects. He shook off the thought and began working on his.

Halfway through, he stood up and walked over to the teacher and asked for a piece of paper.

"You don't need any, Burner," she said.

He asked again. "May I have a piece of paper?"

"Why do you need a piece of paper?" the teacher queried.

"You told me to draw a conclusion, and I need a piece of paper for that," he replied.

_well, it is logical_

Burner has made a good point. Kid logic is the best logic. And it usually makes the most sense.


	29. Chapter 29

_A horse is a horse, of course of course... and no one can talk to a horse of course... that is of course unless the horse is the famous Mister Ed..._

**Little Moments**

**Part 17**

**Finn, age 4**

"Is my pizza done?" Finn asked five minutes after his mother had put it in the oven.

"I just put it in," she replied.

He sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later he walked back in. "Is it done yet?"

"Not yet, Finn."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the kitchen. Two minutes later, he walked back into the kitchen.

"Is my pizza done yet?"

"It'll be done soon, if you just hold your horses," his mother said.

"I don't have any," he fretted. "Can I hold the dog instead?"

_everyone needs a horse to hold_

Finn's just plain cute. I can see him shoving his little hands into his pockets and dragging his feet out of the kitchen... And holding the dog.

I feel that it's a good idea to keep a horse handy--just in case you need to hold one. I recommend a plush one.


	30. Chapter 30

_Dem bones, dem bones, dem...dry bones... Dem bones, dem bones, dem...dry bones... Dem bones, dem bones, dem...dry bones... Dem bones gonna walk around..._

**Little Moments**

**Part 18**

**Garrett, age 4**

They were in the playroom, building various things out of their blocks.

"Are you two ready to frost some cookies?" their mother asked, standing in the doorway of the playroom.

"Yeah!" they answered excitedly.

The two boys dashed into the kitchen, nearly knocking their mother over. They waited impatiently at the kitchen table for their mother to catch up.

"Hurry, Mom!"

Their mother shook her head. "As your dad would say, chill or be chilled."

The boys grinned.

She set the container of cookies and a few small bowls of frosting on the table. She then laid a sheet of wax paper in front of each of them and gave them frosting knives.

After frosting cookies for awhile, Garrett had frosted nearly a dozen cookies. His older brother, on the other hand, seemed to be having problems.

Noticing his brother getting frustrated with frosting the cookies, Garrett advised, "If you make a mistake, just lick off the frosting and start over again!"

_just don't let your mom see you do it_

I've never done that (as far as I know). but I have eaten the frosting out of the bowl. I don't know what the big deal about it is.

There are ghosts in my sinuses.


	31. Chapter 31

_Kuzco Allegiance, Kuzco Allegiance, Kuzco Allegiance Day is today...!_

**Little Moments**

**Part 19**

**Spitz, age 5**

Spitz ran along the back of his home, zapping flies with a low-energy firebolt crystal.

His eyes soon caught a mass of flies swarming around some rotted meat of some kind. He grinned and darted over to the flies.

As he started zapping the flies, he noticed two kids sitting on a fallen tree not far from him. They were eating what he assumed was some kind of fruit.

He lazily walked over to the kids and asked what they were eating.

"They're peaches," the boy said.

"Want one?" the girl asked, holding out a peach.

Spitz shrugged. "Sure," he said, taking the fruit. "Thanks."

He walked back to his home, clutching the fuzzy fruit. Before he walked in, he took a bite. The fruit part tasted good enough, but….

"I don't like peaches," he said, walking past his mother. "It feels like I'm eating a rug."

_a really fuzzy rug_

I have family coming into town this weekend, so I have no idea when I'll be updating. It definitely won't be late-night as the computer room will also play as spare bedroom.

_l__e sigh..._


	32. Chapter 32

_Kuzco Allegiance, Kuzco Allegiance, Kuzco Allegiance DAy is today...!_

**Little Moments**

**Part 20**

**Lynn, age 3**

It was the day she learned something new.

It was the day she discovered something very important.

Lynn was sitting the barn while her dad and their dog Coal were corralling the skoats into the pen. She watched them until she noticed one of the barn cats walking towards her.

She sat on the hay bale, waiting for the tabby kitten to reach her. She looked back out at her dad. He and Coal nearly had all the skoats in the pen.

The kitten pawed at her leg. She looked down at it and started to pet it. Suddenly, she felt the kitten's claws dig into her pant leg.

A few moments later her dad called for her. "Lynn! It's time to go inside!"

_Yes, Lynn learned something very important that day_.

She walked past her dad saying, "Kitties have 'teeth' on their feet."

_sharp teeth_

Only five more to go. Can ya guess who's left? Or next?


	33. Chapter 33

_Kuzco Allegiance, Kuzco Allegiance, Kuzco Alle--**ENOUGH ALREADY!**--Wha-uht...?_

**Little Moments**

**Part 21**

**Piper, age 6**

She sat in the yard, playing with some magnetic crystals. Her mother brought her a snack and then walked over to the porch where her father and other adult friends were.

Her parents were beginning a remodeling project by tearing down the front porch.

Piper paid little attention to them at first as she continued to play with the magnetic crystals and eating her snack.

After she finished her snack, she stood up, juice box in hand, and walked over to her parents.

She watched for awhile as they finished tearing down their old front porch.

"Why are you tearing down the porch?" she asked.

"We're putting an addition onto the house," her father explained.

"Really?" she said. "Well, it looks like a subtraction to me."

_kid logic reigns supreme_

You know she would say that.

Mmm... homemade cinnamon roll...


	34. Chapter 34

_o.O?_

**Little Moments**

**Part 22**

**Starling, age 4**

Starling sat on the floor, playing with her toy skimmers and her dog, Thrasher. (Okay, technically the dog was just lying there, watching; but that doesn't matter.)

Outdoor play had been cancelled due to the rain. So said playtime was converted to indoor play. Not that Starling really cared.

The rain began to pound everything that lay below it (well, almost everything). But it all went on ignored by the small girl and her not so small dog.

However, it did lead to comments made by her parents.

"Sounds like it's really coming down now," her father said from his recliner.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," her mother commented.

Excited, Starling climbed onto the couch and looked out the window. She then turned and said with disappointment, "It's only raining squirrels in our yard."

_it once rained rabbits in ours_

Seriously, it did.

This one was originally for Hamish, but I kept going back to one that just said "Hamish" all over it. (You'll see what I mean.) Plus, I was having a hard time finding one for Starling.


	35. Chapter 35

_Mmm... donuts..._

**Little Moments**

**Part 23**

**Hamish, age 6**

After morning recess the teacher had asked her first-graders what kinds of jobs their fathers had.

Their answers ranged from farmers and ranchers to mechanics and law enforcement. Common jobs for the rural community.

She then decided to ask what their mothers did. Knowing that most of the rural school's student's mothers were stay-at-home moms, she asked,

"Do any of your moms work outside the home?"

Hamish piped up proudly, "My mama cleaned the chicken coop this morning!"

_technically, that is outside the home_

He just seems like a country boy.

**Age 7**

Hamish sat at the dining room table, putting a puzzle together with his dad.

It had been windy all day and the gusts were expected to top fifty miles-per-hour. The high winds were causing the lights to flicker.

As they neared the completion of their puzzle, the power finally went out completely.

Submerged in darkness, Hamish said, "Something's wrong with the electricity bill!"

_(snort)_

Yes, I know, I gave Hamish two. But that's not just because he's my favorite. I know the kid that said the last one and it just seems like something Hamish would say.

Two more to go.

Now review you lazy people!


	36. Chapter 36

_FROINLAYVEN!!_

**Little Moments**

**Part 24**

**Carver, age 7**

"C'mon, Carver," his father said. "You wanted to go, so let's go."

"Carver put his toys down. "Okay, I'm coming."

He ran out of the room and out the front door. "Carver!" his father called after him.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, grinning. His father looked down at him. "Now let's go."

They walked down the sidewalk of the outdoor mall towards the children's arcade. As they entered, Carver dashed over to his favorite game.

A few moments later he ran back over to his dad, who had barely taken three steps into the arcade, and asked, "May I have some order?"

His father raised an eyebrow. "Order?"

"The sign says the game I want to play is out of it."

_the whole world is out of order_

Oh, Carver. You are so crazy.

One more. Betcha can't guess who it is.

Hmm... I wonder...

**LONG LIVE ROBIN HOODIE!!**


	37. Chapter 37

_Did you know that you can sing "Amazing Grace" to the theme music from "Gilligan's Island?"_

**Little Moments**

**Part 25**

**Dark Ace, age 5**

He followed his dad and grandpa into the backyard. The two men were carrying a large box, and him, a small one; both of which contained the parts to his new playset.

His playset was your basic jungle gym, complete with swings; two slides; two fire poles; and some other stuff.

His dad and grandpa set the box down. "Have fun you two," his dad said, walking away.

Ace stared at the picture of the playset on the large box. The main part of the playset was in the shape of a rather unique-looking carrier.

"You ready to start Ace?" his grandpa asked.

"Yes!" the boy chirped excitedly.

He opened up the small box as his grandpa opened up the large box. Ace pulled out a piece of paper from the box and handed it to his grandpa.

"Here, Pop-Pop," he said. "You read the destructions."

_i bet that's what aerrow called them_

Welp, this is the last of the _Little Moments_ series. Sad, I know.

I had had a different one in mind for our beloved Dark Ace, but this one was funnier.

I probably won't be posting anything else until next week. It all depends on what I'll be doing these next five days. Which is why I use the qualifier "probably."

So... whose little moment is your favorite? You are allowed to have more than one.


	38. Chapter 38

_Snot_

**Long Day**

Turning the corner into another corridor, she noticed a group of Talons standing in a semi-circle, their backs to her. She stopped a few feet away from them and raised an eyebrow, wondering if she should inquire of their reasons for waiting about in the hallway or simply turn around and walk the longer way to her quarters. The latter was more tempting but duty called for the former.

She moved toward them with such a silent, graceful stride that they did not hear her approach. "Why are you loitering in the corridor?"

The Talons jumped at the sudden addressing of them and turned around. They didn't answer; instead they slowly backed away, revealing to her what they had been gawking at.

Ravess stared in disbelief at the scene before her. She shook her head.

"Commander," the Talon began.

"Leave," she said, not allowing him to say whatever he was going to say. "Return to your duties."

Her subordinates did as they were told. When they were out of sight she knelt down, covering her mouth. She stared, desperately trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"I don't believe this." She shook her head again, grinning. "You must have had a long day."

In the middle of the corridor, just one turn away from his quarters, lying flat on his stomach fast asleep, was the commander of the Talon Army—_Dark Ace!_

_**fin**_

Last time he was so tired he inadvertantly walked into Ravess' quarters. You don't wanna know what happened. Or maybe you do. You people are sick.

I've just disturbed myself with another idea. Let's just say that some boys never quite mature completely.


	39. Chapter 39

_"Elections belong to the people. It is their decision. If they decide to turn their back on the fire and burn their behinds, then they will just have to sit on their blisters." _- Abraham Lincoln

**I Coulda Sworn It Was Closer**

**Six Years Ago**

Even though he was dead on his feet and was hurting in places he didn't even know he had, he felt to hot and sweaty to pass-up taking a shower in the training room facilities.

He dragged himself out of the training room (after his shower, obviously) barefoot and dressed in his pajama bottoms with his towel slung over his shoulder and dragging his gym bag behind him.

He yawned as he slowly made his way down the corridor to his quarters. His eyelids were heavy and he was having difficulty focusing.

_Mmm… Warm floor…_

He grinned, his eyes closed. Master Cyclonis spared no expense when it came to his prospective commanders. The walls, ceiling and floor of the corridor where their quarters were located were heated in the colder evenings, which he thought to be a bit weird at first, but as of now….

He ran his hand along the wall, waiting to hit a door panel. He couldn't keep his eyes open, so he was down to relying on his sense of touch. He smiled as his hand finally found one. He pressed the button on the left, opening the door.

He stumbled in, leaving his bag in the middle of the main room and dropped his towel on the—_floor? Huh…. Musta moved the couch. Oh, well._

He dragged himself into his bedroom and slowly crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

When the following morning rolled around (not that one could tell without a timepiece of some sort) a slowly awaking Dark Ace felt like something wasn't quite right. It felt like there was something lying on his chest.

He opened his eyes halfway and focused on the ceiling fan. _Wait…. His ceiling fan didn't have three lamps._ He felt something shift; he looked down at his chest. _Oh, man…. _His entire body flushed bright pink. Lying next to him with her head on his chest and her left arm draped across his stomach was…

_Ravess…!_

He swallowed hard, highly embarrassed. Her slumber seemed rather sound, so he gently—and slowly—lifted her off of himself and laid her back on "her" side of the bed, praying she wouldn't wake up. He quietly slipped off the bed and into the main room, grabbing his bag and towel.

Before her door even closed, he was inside his quarters, locking the door. As embarrassing as it was, he did enjoy the feeling of her lying…. He smacked himself. "Get off it, Ace. It'll never happen." He sighed. "I coulda sworn it was closer."

Hearing her door close, Ravess, still lying in bed, broke into a huge smile that was quickly followed by smothered giggling. This was too good. She sighed. As much as she enjoyed his embarrassment, she had to admit to herself…there _was_ one thing she enjoyed more….

_**fin**_

How much you wanna bet she knew he was there the whole time. Dark Ace should be happy it was _her_ quarters.

It may have been embarrassing, but it could've been worse. At least he had his pants on. Otherwise, it would have been downright humiliating. _For him._


	40. Chapter 40

_My nose is running. Quick little devil._

**In the Dark**

"It's dark. Dark as pitch. And cold. Much colder than it should be. I can feel the icy air pricking my exposed skin. I could see my breath if it wasn't so dark.

"It's quiet. No sounds. No insects. No animals. No sound at all. I can't even hear the sound of my own breathing.

"Where am I? What is this place? I can feel the air around me. I can feel the ground beneath me. It's soft."

His eyes darted around the darkness.

"There's something very wrong here. My energy blade isn't working and I know the crystal isn't dead. So why isn't it working…?"

He turned around. "Why is it so dark and cold? No matter. I will get through this. For I am—"

"Harrier?" He was suddenly engulfed in light. "What are you doing?"

The Sky Knight turned red. "Uh…nothing." Good thing his back was turned to his squad mate. He cleared his throat. "This moment never happened," he said, walking past the woman.

"Right…."

_playing pretend, are we, harrier?_

_**fin**_

You know he does this. 'Bout time somebody caught him.


	41. Chapter 41

_Where'd all the prisoners go, Mr. Moss? (I still think that's funny.)_

**Stuck**

A fresh blanket of snow covered the terra. Suzi-Lu stood out in the middle of the field of the newly-fallen snow, admiring the pure-white fluff.

It was the perfect day for racing.

She smiled to herself as a cold breeze blew, tossing her hair and ears around. It was perfect—for the moment.

The boys should be getting up right…about…now.

"Woo-hoo…!" one of the boys cried.

She smirked and turned around when she heard the engines of the ice grinders come alive.

"Let's get some practice laps in, eh!" Billy-Rex said.

The boys flew down the straightaway, heading for the first set of camelbacks. As Billy-Rex hit the last set before the ice cave, his ice grinder was launched into the air—right for a large ice stalactite. And he, minus his ice grinder, hit it dead on.

Suzi-Lu rolled her eyes. "Whatever ya do, Billy-Rex," she called out, "don't—!"

"My tong is thtuck!" Billy-Rex yelled.

"Stick yer tongue out," she finished with a sigh.

_ice + tongue = bad_

_**fin**_

Ya try ta raise 'em right.


	42. Chapter 42

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE WEARING THAT! Just kidding..._

**Secret**

_Everyone has something to hide. Everyone has something from their past that they wish to keep secret._

_Perhaps it is something that they said; something that they did to someone else; something that they regret._

_It may be something horrifying that happened to them; a traumatic event from their childhood._

_Perhaps they have done something considered taboo; something that would cause society to shun them; cast them out; something that would turn them into a pariah._

_Or perhaps, it is something that if revealed could tarnish their reputation._

Cyclonis rolled on the floor next to her throne, howling with laughter. Ravess pointed at him with, what he considered, mock sympathy. "You were a Sky Scout?"

Dark Ace growled.

"I can't believe this!" Snipe burst into laughter.

"I hate all of you," Dark Ace grumbled. They all continued to laugh hysterically at his expense. "This would be a perfect time for Aerrow to come and kill me."

_Or perhaps, it is just something really embarrassing._

_Seriously! Dark Ace was a Sky Scout! Oh, man, I've gotta tell Guy about this one._

"Don't you dare!" Dark Ace yelled.

_(ZAP!) Ow! Gotta go!_

**xXx**

No, Ace. I think you'd be the one to kill Aerrow. If he didn't die from laughter first. _(ZAP!) _Ow! I bet he really was a Sky Scout. _(SHUT UP!)_ Is that a yes? _(ZAP! ZAP!) _WAH!


	43. Chapter 43

_The following story is brought to you by..._**Stork's Deadly Invisible Insect Detector and Destroyer**..._Stork's Deadly Invisible Insect Detector and Destroyer...Detects and destoys all deadly invisible insects...Buy yours today!_

**The Big Duel**

They stared at each other, both standing perfectly still. The only movement either of them made was the blinking of their eyes. "The Big Duel" was about to begin.

Their respective squadrons stood on either side of them, watching silently; the Talons on one side, the Storm Hawks on the other. They all watched their respective leaders with bated breath.

Dark Ace and Aerrow each brought their left foot back, their fists at the ready.

"So," Aerrow said, "this is it. Finally, hand to hand."

Dark Ace grinned. "Man to man."

Deep breaths were taken by all watching and then…_it began…._

The spectators' jaws dropped.

"You have got to be kidding," Ravess said, slapping her forehead.

"This is just ridiculous," Piper said, enacting the same physical reaction as Ravess.

"This is so cool!" Finn, Junko and Snipe exclaimed.

"Dark Ace is good," Finn remarked.

Ravess stared at her fellow commander. "How old are you?"

Stork groaned. "_This_ is the big duel. Making weird faces at each other." He sighed. "Where are you, doom?"

_immaturity doesn't rain here, it pours_

Hmm...I wonder who will win.

Bloo: This was awesome!

Mac: Both of you are weird.

Me & Bloo: Thanks.

Me: Wait. If Bloo's weird and you imagined him, what's that make you?

Bloo: Yeah.

Mac: ... I'm going home.

Me & Bloo: (shrug and start making weird faces at each other)

I was supposed to be admitted to the insane asylum, but they said I was too weird.


	44. Chapter 44

_This episode brought to you by..._

**Yo's Chocolate Goodies**

_Yo's Chocolate Goodies...for those who love chocolate...like Yo...who loves chocolate..._

**The Most Evil Thing**

"I've done it!" Cyclonis exclaimed.

Her three commanders stood before her in the throne room.

"Done what, Master?" Dark Ace queried.

"I have finally discovered the one thing that will destroy the Storm Hawks once and for all!"

The three commanders looked at each other. Dark Ace raised an eyebrow. "And what is this _'thing'_, Master?"

"The most evil thing in Atmos!" she cackled, rubbing her hands together.

Cyclonis pulled on a long, gold, braided rope, bringing a large purple curtain to the floor (the commanders wondered how in Atmos they had missed seeing it), revealing _The Most Evil Thing in Atmos._

They stared, blinking.

"What do you think?" Cyclonis asked, still grinning evilly. "Is it not the most evil thing you have ever seen?"

Dark Ace slapped his forehead. "Oh, for the love of Barry Blitz."

Ravess grimaced. "She has finally lost it."

Snipe snorted. "I don't think she ever had it."

"Bark! Bark!" A small, Collie puppy stood behind the clump of curtain, barking and wagging its tail happily as the teen ruler continued to grin evilly.

And then the puppy began to chew on the curtain.

_if the storm hawks were curtains, they'd be dead_

You try and you try... and eventually you go insane.

I suppose the puppy could destroy Stork...if it licked him. But that's about it.

Maybe she could use the puppy to _herd_ all the Sky Knights.


	45. Chapter 45

_We should invent things and not name them. That way we can sit around and wonder what they are._

**Something's Out There**

He lay there, staring. Not at anything in particular, just staring.

He yawned and turned his head towards the window. Something caught his eye. He got off the bed and slowly walked over to the window. _What was that? Where did it…?_

He walked out of the bedroom and into the main room, stopping at the large window. He stood there, staring. All was quiet. And then….

He dashed across the room to the door. He turned around and stared out the window. There was something out there. He slowly walked back up to the window, staring out at the landscape. _Nothing._

_Wait a minute…. It's you!_

He hissed and tore back across the room to the door. He dashed back to the window, hissing and spitting, and then dashed back into the bedroom.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes, turning from his book. "It's not another cat! It's just your reflection, dimwit!" he shouted after Little Ace. He turned back to his book. "Spazzoid cat."

_little ace lives_

I got the idea from watching a friend's cat spazz out. Rusty's funny.

(sniff) I miss my kitty. My spazzoid kitty.


	46. Chapter 46

_This one is long, but it fits in with this series better than being on its own._

**Thanks**

The Storm Hawks were gathered around the table filled with food to celebrate Thanksgiving. There was mashed potatoes and gravy; cranberry sauce; stuffing; sweet potatoes; corn; noodles (don't ask); and of course, the turkey.

Finn, Junko and Radarr were ready to dig in. Stork eyed the food suspiciously. (You'd think he'd be used to it by now.)

"Before we eat," Piper began, "I think we should all say something that we're thankful for."

Finn and Radarr groaned. "Oh, come on, Finn," Junko said. "I think Piper has a good idea."

"Junko's right. We all have a lot to be thankful for," Aerrow added.

"Fine," the sharpshooter huffed.

"I'll start," Junko chimed. "I'm thankful for my best buddy, Finn." The Wallop grinned, giving the blond a big, bear hug.

"Thanks, pal," Finn breathed.

Radarr chattered and scampered up to Aerrow's shoulder and hugged his head.

Aerrow smiled. "Okay, my turn. I'm thankful to have all of you guys as my friends."

"And Piper as a girlfriend," Finn mumbled gleefully.

"What'd ya say, Finn?" Aerrow asked.

"Nothin'," he replied with a smirk.

The redhead grimaced and turned to Piper. "What about you, Piper? What are you thankful for?"

The navigator thought for a moment. "Well, I'm thankful for a lot of things. All of you boys, for one."

"Even me?" Finn said with a grin.

"Yes, Finn. Even you. I'm also thankful for Stork's paranoia. It _has _gotten us out of a lot of scrapes. What about you, Stork?"

Stork sighed. "I'm thankful that the _Condor_ is still in one piece."

Finn leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, well, I'm thankful that Dark Ace isn't here."

"Really? I'm hurt."

The Storm Hawks froze.

Finn squeaked. "Please tell me it's just the mindworms talking."

Stork looked at him, raising a finger. "Eh-heh. No. Sorry to disappoint you, but uh…."

They all turned to see Dark Ace leaning against his Switchblade.

"How'd we miss him getting here?" Junko queried.

Dark Ace walked over to the table and made himself at home. The Storm Hawks stared at him.

"When did we get another place setting?" Piper said.

Aerrow stared at Dark Ace. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Sitting down to enjoy a nice Thanksgiving meal," Dark Ace replied, grinning.

"How'd you know we were even here?"

Stork gave a nervous laugh. "Heh-heh. Oops."

"Stork…!"

"So uh, Dark Ace," Junko said nervously, "what're _you_ thankful for?"

Dark Ace smiled pleasantly (which was a little creepy)."Well," he began, "I will say that I'm thankful none of you are dead yet."

Aerrow grimaced. "Thanks, I think." The Talon commander smiled. "Why are you here, exactly?"

"Just passing through," he replied.

"Mm-hmm…."

"I'm hungry and Cyclonia's too far away."

"Fine."

Finn stared. "You're not gonna kill us, are you?"

Dark Ace leaned over to him and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hey, uh…can we eat now?" Junko said.

"Allow me to carve the turkey," Dark Ace said, picking up the carving knife.

The Storm Hawks stared at him, unsure of what to do…or even think.

_(a few hours later)_

Dark Ace sauntered over to his Switchblade with the Storm Hawks following. "Well, that was a pleasant and rather tasty feast. But alas, it's time for me to go." He mounted his ride and turned it around to leave. "Thanks." And he left.

The Storm Hawks stood at the edge of the hangar, staring blankly into the sky.

"Why can't he be like that all the time?" Piper queried.

"Like what?" Aerrow replied.

"All un-Dark Ace-like."

Stork sighed. "Because that would only _lessen_ our chances of doom."

Finn sighed. "Not to mention we'd be bored."

Junko sighed as well. "I miss him."

_**fin**_

Only Dark Ace could pull this off.

Happy Thanksgiving!

To my Canadian readers Happy belated Thanksgiving!

_What?!?_


	47. Chapter 47

_And now, a message from Stork..._All of you are in danger of a major _**Brainworm**_ infestation! Please be sure that you **_get _**inoculated as soon as **_possible_**! Thank you... _This has been a message from Stork._

**Ginger—**_**No!**_**—House **

The squad sat around the table. It was all Naysa's idea. And while the others seemed entertained by the notion. Ace, on the other hand, simply slumped in his chair, grumbling.

"This is stupid," he mumbled.

"Oh, stop being such a grump, Ace," Rowan said, attaching another gingersnap wall.

"Hmph."

Rowan rolled his eyes and added another gingersnap shingle to the roof.

Ace watched, grumbling, as the others continued to work on the gingerbread house. He eyed a bag of gumdrops and reached for it.

"No," Naysa said sharply, slapping his hand away.

Ace growled and folded his arms across his chest. He spied a bag of small candy canes and started to reach for it.

"No," Naysa said firmly, slapping his hand again.

He continued to sulk as the others finished up the gingerbread house. They stared at it, admiring their work.

Rowan grinned. "Well, I hafta say that's one awesome ginger—"

"No!" Naysa shouted, slapping Ace's hand away from the confectionary domicile.

"House."

"You can't eat it! Don't you stick your tongue out at me!"

Luke sighed. "This is almost as bad as the popcorn thing."

_food is for eating_

I can picture Finn doing that. I'm not sure why I keep making (Dark) Ace like Finn. Eh, oh, well.

So...Who wants to hear about the "popcorn thing"?


	48. Chapter 48

_For tege, who gave me the idea._

**Mindworms**

The Storm Hawks, with the exception of Junko, were on the bridge. Stork, of course, was in his place at the helm.

However, he wasn't as alert as he normally was. None of them were. After all, it was late and it had been a rather long day.

Finn and Aerrow were seated at the table, falling asleep. A bleary-eyed Piper was trying to look over a map. Radarr was already asleep and draped over Aerrow's shoulder.

But they were soon woken by the sound of footsteps. They looked at each other nervously…except for Radarr who was still asleep. They quietly walked up to the bridge door and listened.

* * *

Junko stepped out of the bathroom, yawning. The shower was refreshing but it didn't do much to wake him up.

He yawned again and then blinked at the sight before him. "Uhm…Dark Ace…?"

The sleepy Talon commander turned around. "Yeah…?"

"That's Finn's room." He pointed over to the room they had made up for Starling. "You can sleep in that one if you're tired."

Dark Ace yawned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the Wallop said cheerfully, walking to the bridge.

* * *

The footsteps were now coming towards them. They gulped. The door opened.

"Hey, guys. Watcha doin'?"

"Ahhhh…!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, Junko," Aerrow assured. "You didn't happen to notice anything strange? Stork thinks he saw something outside."

"No," Junko replied. "Just Dark Ace."

"What?!?" the others yelped.

"Oh, don't worry," the Wallop continued nonchalantly. "He's just sleeping. He was headed for Finn's room, but I told him he could sleep in Starling's room. He seemed really tired."

The others just stared at him. "What?"

Aerrow walked past him and down the corridor (Radarr still draped over his shoulder) with the others following. He opened the door to Starling's room.

Sure enough, there was Dark Ace—fast asleep.

"How come we never notice him getting here?" Finn queried. "It's like he's a ninja or a ghost. Or a ninja-ghost."

_The next morning_

They all stood in the hallway next to their doors, waiting. The door to Starling's room opened and Dark Ace stepped out. (No. Starling wasn't in there.) And then yawned. And then stepped into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom, walked down the hallway and to the hangar. The Storm Hawks followed.

They watched him mount his Switchblade. "Thanks again," he said, waving to them.

He started the engine and quickly took to the sky. They stood at the edge of the hangar until Dark Ace was out of sight.

Junko sighed. "I miss him. I wish he'd stayed for breakfast." The rest of the group stared at him. "What?"

Stork looked him in the eyes, closely. "Just as I expected. _Mindworms…._"

_apparently, only junko's used to him popping up_

The rest of them will eventually get used to it.

And how come they never notice him getting there? Maybe he really is a ninja ghost.


	49. Chapter 49

_JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY! (You guys have no idea who JO-EY! is, do you?)_

**The Popcorn Thing**

**Part One**

"Watcha _maaay-kin'_?" Ace sang to Naysa.

"We're making popcorn balls," Luke replied just as Naysa was opening her mouth.

"Wow...you sound just like Luke," Ace said in mock amazement. "Did you two switch bodies?" Naysa smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow."

Ace stared at the pan of popcorn mixture on the stove. He grinned.

"Don't touch it," Naysa said, turning away from him to get something out of the cabinet.

Ace poked at it; warm, not hot. He grinned again. He pulled some mixture from the pan, looked at it and then popped it into his mouth. _Tasty._ He pulled off some more and popped it into his mouth…and then some more.

Naysa turned around. "Ace!" He jumped, nearly dropping the piece of popcorn mixture. "Stop eating the mixture!"

Ace frowned and then stuck his tongue out at her. He took another piece of the mixture and dashed out of the kitchen.

_"ACE!"_

Luke shook his head.

_incredibly, he survived to become dark ace_

And I stand by that previous statement. One more popcorn thing, then we get to the riceballs.

On a side note: I can't wait for the next episode of Storm Hawks. I thought he already _had _lost his mind. Maybe he'll confess something.


	50. Chapter 50

_Now on sale! Radarr Tree-Toppers! Choose from a wide variety of Radarrs...There's Crazy Radarr! Silly Radarr! Happy Radarr! Annoyed-because-Finn put-him-in-a-dress Radarr! And much more! Buy your Radarr Tree-Topper today!_

**The Popcorn Thing**

**Part Two**

_(later that day)_

Ace sat happily at the dining room table, sketching new designs for Rowan's skimmer while the others were in the living room stringing popcorn for the Christmas tree.

_What a waste of perfectly good popcorn,_ he thought.

He'd be in there helping, but thankfully there was an even number of people. At least, that's what Naysa said. He had no clue what that meant, but whatever….

He continued to sketch, happily, until he heard Aerrow yell. "No! Mys do it!"

"You can't do it by yourself!" Rowan shouted.

"Yes mys can!" the three year old shouted back.

Ace sighed. "Here we go again…." He walked into the living room. "Just let him do it himself!"

"Fine then!" Rowan shouted. "You can help Naysa!"

Ace sighed. He didn't feel like arguing, so he sat down on the floor next to Naysa.

"Hold this end and go sit over there." Ace rolled his eyes, walked over to the couch and sat down in front of it. "Now just hold the string."

"But how come I don't get any pop—" She glared at him. "Hmph."

He sat by the couch, holding the string, for what felt like hours as Naysa strung the popcorn. He looked over at her. She wasn't paying any attention to him, so he took a piece of popcorn off the string and ate it. Then he ate another…and another…and another.

Naysa continued to string the popcorn, wondering why her line of popcorn had suddenly stopped increasing. She looked over at Ace.

"Ace!"

The teen jumped. "What?" he said innocently.

"Stop pulling the popcorn off the string and eating it!"

"Well, you have the bowl!"

_popcorn is a precious thing, never waste it_

**WHOO-HOO! NUMBAH FITTY!**

I've never understood popcorn strings. What? Is the tree going to eat it? Are there birds living in the tree? I agree with Ace. What a waste of perfectly good popcorn.


	51. Chapter 51

_Come closer... closer... closer... closer still... _**HI!**

**Do Not Push**

_The button_…. He wanted to push it, but he knew he shouldn't. It would be wrong of him. Pushing that button could cause _mass destruction!_

Not that he really cared. He was perfectly safe where he was. It wouldn't affect him; not where he was. He was perfectly safe. _Safe, safe, safe._

But the others…. Could he really let them be destroyed? Such a dilemma. He didn't want them to die. But that button…it was calling him.

The sign clearly stated, _"DO NOT PUSH." _Why must they do that? Why must they tempt him so?

Yes, he could push the button and possibly unleash utter chaos upon the world..._but he couldn't resist._ He had to push the button.

He looked around. _No one. Good._ He extended his right index finger and slowly reached for the….

"RADARR!" The blue creature cringed at the sound of the Merb's voice. He looked up at him, grinning sheepishly. "Don't you _know_ what could _happen_ if you push that button?!?" Radarr nodded. "Then don't push the button!"

Finn sauntered up to the machine, completely ignoring Stork.

"Do not push." He smirked.

"FINN! NOOOOO…!"

_ka-BOOM! or not_

Bet ya didn't think it'd be Radarr. And no, I don't know what happened, so don't ask. Use your imagination.

So... who'd ya think it was?


	52. Chapter 52

_Think chocolate covered weasel chips..._

**Dark Ace Days **_**Ahoy**_

**What's This Button Do?**

Dark Ace stared at the massive machine in Cyclonis' throne room. There were two large panels covered with buttons and switches. _What does she need all those controls for? _He wondered what all those buttons and switches did.

He smiled mischievously.

Cyclonis was busy flipping switches on one panel and paying no attention to him. He sauntered up to her.

"So…what exactly does this contraption do?" he asked nonchalantly.

She ignored him. So he stuck his head in front of her face. "What's this switch do?"

She growled, pushing his head out of the way. "Isn't there something you need to be doing?"

"No."

"Then go FIND SOMETHING!" (This is what you would call "famous last words.")

He huffed as she went back to her work.

_Find something, huh_…. He grinned, stepped over to the other panel and pushed a button. "What's this button do?"

"Don't touch that!"

"What's this button do?" he said pushing another. "What's this button do?"

"Stop pushing those BUTTONS!"

"What's this button do? What's this button do?"

The machine started to sputter and pop as Dark Ace continued to push button after button (and flip a few switches). "What's this button do?" Sparks went flying everywhere.

"What's this button do?"

The machine started to rumble and smoke. Parts began to pop off. Cyclonis screamed in aggravation.

Dark Ace grimaced. "Uh-oh."

Smoke billowed from the collapsing machine. Dark Ace dashed for the door as everything crumbled around him.

"DARK ACE!" Cyclonis bellowed from the rubble.

The Talon commander grinned innocently at her infuriated expression.

"You are going to be severely punished for this," she seethed.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. I'll just start a coup."

Her expression dropped. "I hate you."

Dark Ace grinned. _I win again._

_his loyalty comes at a price_

He's like the obnoxious older brother she never wanted. You know he's broken something of hers.

I could write a whole series on Dark Ace annoying Cyclonis. And everyone else for that matter.

Maybe I should have him annoy Repton. (I can feel Repton glaring at me now.)

Or maybe he should go visit Aerrow again for awhile.

Repton: Yessss!

Aerrow: Noooo!


	53. Chapter 53

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the first day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, a Radarr in a gloopy-fruit tree…._

Radarr had disappeared back on Terra…whatever…some time ago. However, Aerrow had had little time to worry about his furry pal.

_Why?_ you may ask.

Because he—and the others—were now busy wondering how in the Atmos a gloopy-fruit tree could have possibly made its way onto the _Condor_.

Aerrow's face fell. If Radarr was here, he'd be eating all the gloopy-fruit.

Suddenly, there came a rustling from the tree. They froze, wondering what it could be. Suddenly (again), a furry face popped out through a gap in the tree.

Radarr!" Aerrow exclaimed.

He chattered as the redhead picked him out of the tree. There was a note attached to his shirt. Aerrow read it aloud.

"Merry Christmas you little punk of a Sky Knight. With Love, Dark Ace. Oh, and Merry Christmas to the rest of you punks, too."

Junko beamed. "Aw, he remembered us."

Finn stared at him. "There's something wrong with you."

_and so it begins_

Let's see if I can keep this up. I'm sure Dark Ace has a special gift for everyone.


	54. Chapter 54

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the second day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, two frost crystals…._

Junko walked onto the bridge, a cheerful expression on his face, carrying a small-ish box.

"What's in the box?" Finn asked.

The Wallop shrugged. "I found it in the hangar. It was sitting next to our skimmers."

He set the box down on the table. Radarr sniffed it.

"Did you see who delivered it?" Aerrow asked.

"Uh-uh," Junko replied, shaking his head. "It was already there when I walked into the hangar."

Stork poked the box, hovering over it, scrutinizing its every detail. "Don't open it. Who knows what horrible things might be in it."

The bridge door opened. Piper walked in holding an eruption crystal. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"Time to find out," Aerrow said, opening the box.

Stork ducked under the table.

"Frost crystals? Who sent this?" Piper queried.

A mischievous grin crossed Finn's face. He grabbed the eruption crystal from Piper and dropped it into the box. The frost crystals exploded into a flurry of snow.

Finn grinned at a frowning Piper and Aerrow while Junko and Radarr began playing in the snow that now covered the bridge and Stork stayed in his spot under the table.

Finn's grin began to fall, when he noticed something else in the box. "Oh, look. A note," he said, grabbing the green paper. "I knew you would do it, Finn. Merry Christmas. With Love, Dark Ace." Finn looked up from the note. "How did he know?"

_he knows you, finn, he knows you_

This is going to be one annoying Christmas for the Storm Hawks.

Now I need three of something. Anyone got any ideas?


	55. Chapter 55

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the third day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, three stalker chickens…_

Radarr awoke the morning after the "bridge-blizzard" to the sound of clucking. He looked up at Aerrow's bed. The redhead was already gone, his bed neatly made.

He stood up, stretched and headed for the bridge. He stopped in front of the door. Clearly, there were chickens on the bridge as the clucking was at its loudest.

_What in the Atmos is going on?_

As he stepped onto the bridge, he noticed Stork sitting on top of the console, shaking; the others were just standing around. Soon, all eyes were on him. The clucking stopped as three pairs of poultry eyes fell upon him.

He recognized one of the hens immediately. But who were the others?

Aerrow pulled the note off of the crate and read, "I couldn't tell the difference between them, so I sent all three of them." The three hens began pecking at each other as Aerrow read. Radarr grinned. They were obviously fighting over him. "Radarr can figure it out for himself. Merry Christmas. With Love, Dark Ace."

Radarr stared at the three battling hens. _Seriously! How does that man know this stuff?_

_he surreptitiously gathers information whenever they battle_

Either that, or he's one of the X-Men. (That or a rogue. I can't see him working for Magneto. But then again....)

The chicken-thing was the most popular. And iy did pop into my head. Plus, it works perfectly with the original carol. I already have the lines for four, five and six. But if anybody has any ideas for seven and up, I'd be very happy to hear them.


	56. Chapter 56

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the fourth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, four singing Wallops…._

Stork shuddered. That sound. That noise. Not again. Hearing Junko once was enough. But now there were four. Four Wallops singing traditional Wallopian Christmas carols.

Junko beamed. He was ecstatic. Not only was he listening to traditional Wallopian Christmas carols, but for them to be sung live by The High Mountain Wallopian Quartet…that was simply _Amazing!_

The rest of the Storm Hawks, on the other hand, were not so ecstatic. It was just a bunch of noise to them.

"This is my favorite Christmas carol!" Junko exclaimed.

Finn picked the note up off of the table and read it again. "Everyone needs a little caroling. Hope you enjoy the music, Junko. Merry Christmas. With Love Dark Ace."

"It's so nice of him to do this," Junko said.

Aerrow frowned. "Sure it is." _He makes Junko happy and tortures the rest of us._

"Oh, come on," Piper said. "It is Christmas."

Stork sighed. "Christmas gives me a headache."

_it happens to all of us Stork_

Apparently the Talons gather information that's useful for annoying the Storm Hawks. Although it doesn't seem that Junko sees it that way. Oh, my dear Wallop, just wait until tomorrow.

I still need ideas for eight, nine and twelve, so send 'em if ya got 'em.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the fifth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, five…Merb…cabbages…_

"What is that smell?" Aerrow grimaced, holding his nose. He stepped out of his room (still in his pajamas) with Radarr following, holding his own nose. "Wait, I know that stench."

"We are _not_ opening it, Stork!"

"Piper." He groaned. "Yep. It's definitely—"

_"Merb cabbages!" _Finn yelled as Aerrow stepped onto the bridge. "Disgusting! Junko won't even eat that stuff!"

Stork drooled over the box. "That's fine. More for me."

"You can have it," Piper said. "All of it."

Aerrow pulled the note off the box. He read it to himself and frowned.

"Well, what's it say?" Finn asked.

_"We will soon be down one commander as I am going to kill Snipe for putting these in my quarters. I'm sure these won't live long aboard the Condor. Merry Christmas, Stork. With Love, Dark Ace."_

Stork swallowed a cabbage. "Okay, I admit it. He's not all bad."

Finn stared at him. "In what parallel universe?"

_the one that I live in_

I like parallel universes. Anything can happen. Junko's looking for one that doesn't have Merb cabbage.

I still need ideas for nine and twelve. Thought of eight last night. (grins evilly)


	58. Chapter 58

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the sixth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, six Talon Switchblades…_

Stork was about to fall asleep at the hem when Junko's voice came over the comm. link.

"Uh, guys. I think you should get down here."

"What's up, Junko?" Aerrow asked.

"Uhm, you should just come down here."

They (Stork included) headed down to the hangar and were met with quite a surprise.

"Where are our skimmers?" Aerrow asked, rhetorically of course.

"I think the better question is how did he switch our rides with Switchblades?" Finn asked.

"Oh, he's good," Stork remarked with some weird kind of awe.

Junko showed even more awe. "Ya know, these Switchblades are better than our skimmers."

Aerrow's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Piper pulled a note off one of the rides. _"Your skimmers suck, so I sent you Switchblades. I was only going to send five, but the other one was feeling lonely so I sent it, too. Merry Christmas. With Love Dark Ace."_

"This is so cool!" Finn exclaimed.

Aerrow sighed. "Of course."

_the fuel economy, however, leaves something to be desired_

I think Dark Ace is really enjoying himself. Most of which is at Aerrow's expense.


	59. Chapter 59

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the seventh day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, seven sky sharks circling_

All was quiet on the _Condor_ that morning until….

"Wahchoo!"

Aerrow sighed, holding tightly to the railing along with Piper. Radarr had a death-grip on Finn's head while the blond held onto the chair. All were bearing the onslaught of Junko sneezes.

"Wahchoo!"

Stork hit the ceiling.

"Well?" Aerrow said.

"No sign of Murk Raiders," he gasped as he hit the floor.

Junko stuffed some tissue up his nose. His eyes were red and puffy.

Stork looked through the periscope again. "Uh, there's sky sharks headed this way," he reported calmly.

"Wah-choo!"

He looked back through the periscope. "There's something written on the sky sharks."

"And what might that be?" Finn asked.

"They were on my tail. Had to ditch them somewhere," Stork read as the sky sharks circled the ship. "For some reason they're attracted to the Condor. Merry Christmas, With Love, Dark Ace."

"Wah-choo!"

"P.S. Bet you're wondering how I wrote all of this on these sky sharks."

They relaxed their grips on whatever they were holding onto, pondering Dark Ace's post script. _Which they quickly regretted._

"Wah-Wah—"

Aerrow's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"WAH-CHOO!"

_Splat_

As they slowly slid down the window Aerrow said, "I really hate that man."

_what do sky sharks eat? do they have sky fish?_

Like I said before, Dark Ace is one of the X-Men.

The sky sharks idea belongs to Sonic Writer.

Seriously. What do sky sharks eat?


	60. Chapter 60

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the eighth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, eight Trackbeast puppies…._

Radarr woke the next morning to the sound of whimpering; the kind of whimpering puppies make. He looked up at Aerrow's bed. The teenager was still asleep.

_Well, might as well go check it out._

He walked out of the room and down to the bridge, stopping at the door. The whimpering had stopped, so he pressed his ear against the door. He heard a shriek and then footsteps running towards him.

"I think we just got our gift for today," Finn said as Aerrow opened the door.

Stork was standing in front of a crate, shaking. The rest of the squad hurried over to the crate. Radarr stuck his nose in and was met with another nose, a much smaller one.

"Trackbeasts," Finn gulped.

Aerrow pulled the note off the crate. _"And they called it 'Puppy Love.' Yeah, so they're Trackbeasts. They're still puppies. Just take them to Moss. I'm sure he'd love to see you again, Aerrow. Merry Christmas. With Love, Dark Ace."_

Aerrow grimaced and picked up one of the puppies. It licked his nose.

_they're so cute when they're little_

Yet another idea from Sonic Writer, though it was supposed to be for twelve. I have something special planned for that one. This one was originally going to be "eight trackbeasts growling" but I like the puppies better. I suppose you would call them puppies.


	61. Chapter 61

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the ninth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, nine Murk Raiders dancing…_

"What is that?" Stork queried, poking at the strange box on the table.

"It looks like a music box," Aerrow answered.

The mahogany box was about the size of a shoe box. There were intricate designs carved into the lid and sides.

"It's beautiful," Piper said.

"Never trust beauty!" Stork exclaimed, inadvertently poking Piper in the nose. "Heh. Sorry."

"I wanna push the button!" Finn shouted, pressing his finger to the small, black button.

Stork opened his mouth to protest, but really, what was the point? Nobody ever listens.

The lid of the box slowly opened and "The Carol of the Bells" began to play. When the lid opened completely, a hologram appeared above the box of….

"Murk Raiders?" Aerrow grimaced.

"Dancing?" Finn said, making the same face as Aerrow.

"Well, at least you're not in it," Stork said just before fainting.

"They're good," Junko said.

Piper picked up the note from inside the box. _"Oh, come on. You didn't actually think I'd send the real thing? I'm allergic to them. Merry Christmas. With Love, Dark Ace."_

_which is more mesmerizing? the music performed by the trans-siberian orchestra or captain scabulous dancing to it?_

No, seriously. Which is it? I can't decide.

I don't wanna know how Dark Ace acquired that "hologram."


	62. Chapter 62

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the tenth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, ten skoats a' leaping… _

Aerrow dragged his feet down to the hangar. The others were waiting for him. He didn't want to go down there. He could hear the bleating from his room.

That was what woke him up.

And that was what made him _not _want to get out of bed.

But facing a mad Piper (she wouldn't tolerate him ignoring everything) was not on his Christmas Wish List. So here he was; in the hangar; staring at ten skoats running and jumping all over the place; which were, incredibly, not damaging the Switchblades (of course if they had been their own rides, it would be a different story).

Yes, they still had them. As well as one of the Trackbeast puppies, whom Junko named Little Ace.

Aerrow sighed as he watched the Trackbeast puppy try and round up the skoats. Piper handed him the note. _"What? I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sure you'll find a home for them. Merry Christmas. With Love, Dark Ace."_ He sighed again.

"Well," Piper said, "it looks like we'll be paying Lynn a visit."

"Seriously!" Finn shouted as Little Ace chewed on his boot. "How does Dark Ace do it?"

_i'm with finn_

Sonic Writer's idea.

Apparently none of Stork's traps work.

Maybe Dark Ace is like Quicksilver.

The monkey took my money.

Pizza sauce for all.

Cabin boy

Skillet


	63. Chapter 63

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, eleven Pipers piping…._

Piper groaned. And grimaced. Needless to say, but I'm going to say it anyway, she was not amused.

Aerrow on the other hand was. Of course, he wasn't going to let her know that.

Junko wasn't sure what to do. He kept glancing over at Piper.

Stork just stood there, mumbling something about doom.

Finn was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. "This is too good," he gasped.

Radarr was following them, mimicking their every move, although he did walk through a few of them when he lost his rhythm. Hey, they were just holograms.

"Eleven Pipers piping," Finn gasped between laughs. "That's awesome! Man, Dark Ace is good!"

Aerrow pulled the note off the box that contained the hologram crystal. The writing on it was shaky. Clearly, he had been laughing when he wrote it. _"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. It was too good to pass up. No doubt Blondie's busting a gut."_

Gut was followed by a bunch of scribble. After a few "words" it became legible again. _"I'm sure she's not amused, but come on. The song set it up."_ More scribble. _"Merry Christmas." _More scribble. _"With Love, Dark Ace." _

No longer able to hold it in, Junko and Aerrow burst into laughter. Piper sighed.

_can't you just see it?_

Piper's gonna kill me. Or more appropriately Sonic Writer. Piper's gonna get ya!

As Stork would say, "You're doomed."

It's time for Dark Ace's special surprise for the Storm Hawks. Heh-heh.


	64. Chapter 64

**The Twelve Days of Christmas a la Dark Ace**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas Dark Ace sent to me, uh, Dark Ace sent to me…uhm, sent to—_

"Hey! He didn't send us anything today!" Finn shouted, obviously irritated at the lack of "gift" from Dark Ace.

"And that's a bad thing?" Aerrow said, leaning against his _new_ ride.

"Yes, it is," Finn replied flatly.

"You have got to be kidding," the Sky Knight said. "After all the things he's sent us."

"Okay, fine. The Merb cabbage was horrible ("No, it wasn't.") and the stalker chickens were creepy, but—"

"He did bring Radarr back safe and sound," Piper said, finishing Finn's statement.

Aerrow glared at her. "What about the 'eleven Pipers piping'?"

"Dude, that was hilarious!"

Piper grumbled.

"Come on, guys," Junko said, "it was kinda fun."

Aerrow grimaced. "Well, I guess."

"But how come he hasn't sent anything for today?" Finn whined.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Stork said. "Although…."

Finn groaned. "What's he gonna send us for the twelfth day?"

"How 'bout twelve friends bearing _real_ gifts?"

The Storm Hawks nearly jumped out of their skins. They turned around to see Dark Ace, and a few friends, behind them. Their (Storm Hawks) jaws dropped as the multitude Of Cyclonians and Sky Knights flooded the _Condor_ inside and out. (_The Condor_ was sitting on the ground, otherwise all the people would be floating in the air and that would just be freaky.)

Aerrow stared at the smiling Dark Ace in shock. "Okay, so it's more than twelve," he said.

Billy-Rex poked his head around the Talon commander. "So when's dinner, eh?"

They were all gathered around the table in one of the grand dining halls on Terra Rex (where else would they go with that many people), enjoying their Christmas dinner.

"This changes nothing," Dark Ace said to Aerrow.

"I know," Aerrow replied. "So…how did you manage to get all that stuff onto the Condor without us knowing?" They stared at each other. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Dark Ace grinned. "Merry Christmas, Aerrow."

"Merry Christmas, Dark Ace."

_meanwhile on Cyclonia_

Cyclonis scoured the citadel. There wasn't a Talon to be seen, including her three commanders.

_"Where is everyone?!?"_

_that's what you get for trying to steal Christmas last year_

Some things never change.

Now come on, you didn't think Dark Ace was going to do something horrible to them on Christmas, did you?

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	65. Chapter 65

_This week only! Get a free Radarr puppet with every order of _**Stork's Anti-Mindworm Chocolate Dring Mix...Stork's Anti-Mindworm Chocolate Drink Mix...**_keeps your mind free of invasive mindworms! Please use responsibly._

**Bored**

Dark Ace sat on the couch in Ravess' quarters, playing with some full-bodied hand puppets he had found in an old playroom while Ravess played her violin.

There were four puppets in all; a Sky shark; a Trackbeast; a mouse (whom he named Reepicheep); and one that looked like that blue, furry thing that was with the Storm Hawks.

That one was his favorite. _What was his name? Rudolph? Randal? Oh, right. Radarr._

Ravess tried not to look at him, but that was proving to be quite difficult. She wanted to close her eyes. However, that would not be plausible as she was studying a new piece.

She was constantly catching his antics out of the corner of her eye, such as: the mouse fighting the Trackbeast and winning; that blue thing dancing with the Sky shark; the Trackbeast singing.

Closing her eyes tightly was all she could do to keep herself from throwing her violin at his head when he proceeded to make the blue, furry thing eat the other puppets and then barf them back up.

The man did some weird things when he was bored. Maybe it was time for her to play something she knew by heart.

After playing for a few minutes, she felt something squeeze her shoulder. She stopped playing and opened her eyes, coming face to face with the blue, furry puppet.

She grimaced as the puppet nuzzled her face. "Dark Ace? Are you _really_ that bored?"

The puppet kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes."

_I'm still waiting for her to smack him_

Just because we don't see it doesn't mean it can't happen. Purists suck. They think they know everything. It's all about what they want.

I bet he could be the most annoying person in the Atmos if he really wanted to be.

Annoying is so much better than fighting. And it's fun.

A quick note: I'm changing my pen name to The Flaming Crosby. I said I was going to do that in "Crimson Tears" as soon as I posted this chapter, but I think I'll wait until later to that after people have had a chance to...maybe I should just put it in the summary-thing.


	66. Chapter 66

_This week's special: Get a free Finn Muppet with every order of _**Stork's Scorpion Fly Death Spray...**_Stork's Scorpion Fly Death Spray...Kills Scorpion Flies dead! Buy yours today!_

**Muppets**

They stared at him. And then at the other him. There was two of him. The other him wasn't a clone. Well, at least not a flesh and blood clone. It was far more—_creepy_.

"What's with the puppet?" Stork asked, a little troubled at the sight.

Even Junko was slightly disturbed. "Uhm…."

"It looks…exactly like you," Piper said.

"It's like his mini-me," Junko finally said.

"Finn… Where did you get that?" Aerrow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That guy made it for me." They stared at him. "You know…that guy that has all those puppets and shows and movies and stuff." Finn racked his brain. "Jim something…."

Junko's eyes lit up. "Oh, the Muppet guy! I love him!" He grinned broadly. "Do you think he could make one of me?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The Wallop beamed. "Hey, maybe he could make Muppets of all of us."

Piper and Aerrow looked at each other. Radarr grinned. (He of course, already had one.)

"Off to Terra Muppet!" Finn shouted.

Stork sighed. "This is just wrong. And there is no Terra Muppet." His eyes widened in horror. He stared at Aerrow. "Right? Tell me there is no Terra Muppet. Please…."

Aerrow shrugged.

_who wants to go to Terra Muppet?_

I bet Cyclonis would steer clear of Terra Muppet. I think that's where Dark Ace's Radarr puppet came from.


	67. Chapter 67

_The sky-monkey stole my money._

**And This Isn't**

I can't believe we're here!" Finn and Junko squealed with delight.

Stork narrowed his eyes. "Neither can I."

"Oh, come on, Stork," Aerrow said. "It can't be that bad."

The Merb raised an eyebrow. "Terra Muppet?"

Aerrow replied with a sheepish grin.

Piper, ignoring the other two, looked around. "Hey, where did Finn and—"

"Hey, guys! I found a Stork Muppet!"

"Never mind."

"Oh, look!" Junko shouted as he and Finn ran from vendor to vendor. The others followed at a more normal pace. "I found a Piper Muppet!"

"Here's you, Junko!" Finn shouted back.

"I found you, Finn!"

"Hey! Here's Aerrow!"

The two boys stopped just short of the final vendor, allowing the rest of the team to catch up. Finn walked over to the vendor. "You wouldn't happen to have a Radarr Muppet, would you?"

"Sorry, eh," the vendor replied. "The boys gotta make a new one."

"What happened to the other one?" Junko asked.

"Oh, the Dark Ace came by a few days ago and bought it."

The group stared at him for a moment, then Aerrow said, "That's kinda creepy."

Stork stuck the Aerrow Muppet into the Sky Knight's face. "And this isn't?"

_he has a point_

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. Hopefully I can get back on track now. Please bear with me as I try working on my other stories, plus stories for NCIS. Why the frack do I have to have so many ideas!?! ARGH!


	68. Chapter 68

_(menacingly) Dark clouds, crackling thunder, ferocious lightning, howling winds...(cheerfully) giving way to a hazy afternoon..._

**Girls**

Billy-Rex walked along the snow-packed path with his best friend Toby-Max, dragging their sleds behind them. They had been sledding all morning and were now ready for lunch.

They had gone over to Suzi-Lu's house after breakfast and asked if she wanted to go sledding with them. She had said yes at first, but when Kori-Lynn showed up and asked her if she wanted to come over to her house and play dress-up, Suzi-Lu gave them a rain check.

"What's a rain check, anyway?" Billy-Rex queried.

Toby-Max shrugged.

They continued to walk down the path through the park when they heard talking and giggling—familiar talking and giggling.

"What're they doing now?" Toby-Max said as they hurried towards the voices.

The boys stopped on the path as soon as the girls came into view. They each had a stroller and baby doll and were talking about being moms.

Billy-Rex's face contorted. "Man, I'll never understand girls if I live to be thirteen."

_you'll never understand girls if you live forever_

I have no idea what to say here.

Except for what I just said.

Which isn't much of anything.


	69. Chapter 69

_I have a pet Woozle. His name is Tony. He likes to eat ferret crackers and sleep on bald men's heads._

**Silence**

He had been griping and grumping since they had returned—and that was two weary days ago—and she was growing quite tired of it.

Why she had agreed to have lunch with him was beyond her and why he had asked her in the first place she didn't much care.

He calmed down while they ate, but as soon as he was finished eating, he started in again.

She rolled her eyes at his griping as they walked down the corridor towards their respective quarters. He was acting like a twelve year old. It was a side to him that only she had seen. And it was firmly situated on her last nerve.

Finally having enough of his incessant whining, she stopped and turned around. He continued to fuss as she glared at him. She placed her hands on his face and firmly pressed her lips on his.

After a few moments she pulled away and turned around. As she walked away, Ravess smirked with satisfaction, leaving a silent and stunned Dark Ace standing in the middle of the corridor.

_that would shut him up_

Sorry I'm being slow, but I've been busy with other stuff...other story stuff.

Storm Hawks and NCIS are fighting for the rights to my brain.

NCIS is winning in the idea department.

I'm leaking brain lubricant.


	70. Chapter 70

_Girl, I need to tell you somethin'...I ain't got a bellybutton..._

**No Worries**

Finn sat at the table, writing. Which was rather odd since he _never_ did that.

He had been sitting there for hours, pausing only to eat and take bathroom breaks. (The last break involved him screaming "Potty emergency!" as he ran down the hallway.)

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked that evening before dinner.

"I'm writing down everything each species will never have to worry about."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "Okay…."

"You know one thing Terradons never have to worry about," Finn said, pointing his pen at the redhead.

"And what might that be, Finn?"

"Bellybutton lint."

The Sky Knight stared at him. "Bellybutton lint?"

"Yeah. Terradons don't have bellybuttons. So…no lint."

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go help Piper."

_it's true. they don't have bellybuttons._

Yeah, I know it's been forever. So sue me. Ya ain't gonna get anything. HA-HA-HA!

I am the dread Pirate Roberts.

Look out for the R.O.U.S.'s!

I'm normal.


	71. Chapter 71

_Search your feelings Jeff-fa-fa..._

**Bother**

"I have an idea!" Finn suddenly exclaimed (for the umpteenth time), making Aerrow jump (for the umpteenth time).

"Finn, would you please stop doing that," Aerrow said.

"You wanna hear it?"

"No, Finn."

"But it's really good," the blond squealed.

Aerrow rolled his eyes. He really should be used to this by now. "Okay, what is it?"

"Let's go bother Dark Ace!"

"Huh?"

"Come on…! It'll be fun!"

Aerrow thought for a moment. _Well, Dark Ace is just on the other side of the terra. _"Okay."

_(The other side of the terra)_

Dark Ace stood silently by a tree, minding his own business, when he was suddenly accosted.

"GAH!"

"Botherbotherbotherbotherbotherbother…" the two accosters (yes, I know it's not a word, but I don't care) sang.

"What are you doing?" Dark Ace said through his teeth. "Stop it!" He swatted at the two annoying Storm Hawks.

"Botherbotherbotherbotherbotherbother…" they continued.

"Go away!" the Talon shouted.

The two boys ran off.

"That was fun," Aerrow said.

"Yes, it was," Finn agreed.

"You really did have a good idea."

"Thank you." Finn grinned. "Let's go bother Harrier now."

_the essence of a fourteen year old boy…or maybe just those two_

Sorry for the slow updates.


	72. Chapter 72

_**And now Finn's Poetry Corner... **(clears throat) Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jumped over the candlestick...and burned his butt...**This has been Finn's Poetry Corner**_

**Pit Stop**

Ace finished sucking down his sixty-four ounce soda and tossed into the trashcan near the bongo exhibit.

"I can't believe you sucked that thing down that fast," Luke said.

Ace grinned. "I was thirsty."

"Cleary."

"Let's go over to the monkeys and see some of Rowan's relatives," Ace chimed.

"Rowan grimaced. "Ha, ha."

When they got to the monkeys, it hit Ace. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" And he ran off.

He returned a few short minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"That didn't take long," Phelan said.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I thought the restrooms were further—" He stopped short.

They all stared at the grinning dark-haired youth.

Rowan groaned. "Ace, you didn't…."

Ace folded his arms. "The bongos didn't mind."

Naysa turned around and walked away. The others shook their heads.

"What? I couldn't hold it."

_I know somebody who did that_

It's just funnier with Ace.

Dark Ace: Apparently.

Rowan: He also did that at the BioPark Aquarium.

Dark Ace: So did you.


	73. Chapter 73

_Here comes Peter Cottontail, hoppin' down the bunny trail...Hippity-hop... Easter's on its waaaaayyyy..._

**Search**

There were three Cyclonian cruisers lined next to each other on the small savannah terra and there were numerous Talons scattered about, clearly looking for something.

"What are they doing?" Piper whispered as the entire Storm Hawks crouched behind a line of small boulders.

"And why are they carrying baskets?" Junko added.

Stork suddenly gulped and started making his nervous noises.

"What is it, Stork?" Aerrow asked.

"It's Dark Ace," he squeaked. "And Ravess."

"And Snipe," Finn said. "And…."

"Master Cyclonis…?" they all said together.

"What are they doing?" Aerrow put his binoculars down and looked at the others. "This is weird."

Finn looked around. "Hey, where'd Radarr go?

_what is cyclonis up to?_

The following commentary has absolutely nothing to do with the story you just read:

That is original Red's name? Seriously? I wonder what Ace called him.

Dark Ace: I called him Butthead.

Me: *Gibbs-slaps Dark Ace* I'm calling you Tony from now on. Or DiNozzo.


	74. Chapter 74

_I'm going to wait up all night for the Easter Beagle._

**The Search Continues**

"We're doomed," Stork sighed. "They're going to find him and we're going to get caught."

"Now Cyclonis has a basket," Piper noted.

"So does Snipe," Junko said.

"Ravess looks annoyed," Finn said. "Dark Ace has that look on his face that Aerrow gives me a lot. Ya know, the eye roll thing."

"Yep, we're doomed."

Aerrow cocked his head back. "Master Cyclonis looks really…_happy_."

"Definitely doomed."

Piper glared. "We are not doomed."

"Okay," said Aerrow, ignoring Piper and Stork, "so they all have brightly colored baskets, except Dark Ace and Ravess, they're all looking around for something…" he trailed off.

Radarr suddenly popped up, scaring the snot out of Stork, holding a brightly colored egg in his hand. They all looked at him.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Piper said.

"I don't believe this." Aerrow shook his head.

"Doom…."

Finn and Junko looked at each other. "I can't believe this!" Finn shouted. "They're having an Easter egg hunt and they didn't invite us!"

_i don't think cyclonis could stand that kind of competition, finn_

I know what we can do. Let's have an Easter egg hunt on Cyclonia! Wouldn't that be awesome!

HAPPY EASTER!!!


	75. Chapter 75

_I saw the Easter Beagle! I saw the Easter Beagle! I saw the Easter Beagle!_

**Great Egg-spectations**

Ace hummed happily as he carefully set another egg into the purple dye and then proceeded to put stickers on a dried egg.. Two three year old boys sat on either side of him, humming just as happily.

The little redhead stuck an egg in Ace's face. "Ook, Uncka Ace. Mys made uh 'ellow egg."

"That's great, buddy."

"Myd has 'tickers," the little blond stated.

Ace held his up. "Mine's 'ellow with 'tickers…I mean, yellow with stickers."

The rest of the Storm Hawks observed Ace from the living room. "I think he's enjoying this more than Aerrow and Finn are," Rowan said.

_(the next day)_

"My foun' anunna one," Finn chimed, holding up a bright pink egg.

Aerrow ran over to Rowan. "Mys foun' uh pohpol one."

"Hey, where's Ace?" Luke queried, looking around.

Right on cue, Ace burst out of the front door, clutching a brightly colored basket. "I'm ready for some huntin'!"

He quickly spotted an egg and made a dash for it.

"Ace!" Rowan yelled, stopping the dark-haired youth dead in his tracks. "You can't go Easter egg hunting."

Ace stared at him, frowning.

"Oh, come on, Ro," Luke said. "Let him have some fun. He's so egg-cited."

"Don't start with the egg puns."

"He's very egg-zuberant."

"Cut it out, Luke."

"But look at the sad egg-spression on his face."

Luke…."

Luke grinned. "Can't you make an egg-ception this time?"

"GAH!"

_and the egg puns keep on rollin' _

I tried hard to avoid the rotten ones.

It was egg-scutiating coming up with them.

The egg-sperience will always be with me.

These are all horrible yolks.

I'm fried.

My brain's scrambled.

Or is it hard-boiled?

It was cloudy and rainy all day today. I guess all our eggs were sunnyside down.

I'm sure if I took the time I could come up with more.

Rowan: NOOOOOOOO...!!!


	76. Chapter 76

_The characters of Farrel , Phoenix, Blitz and Crosby belong to Farrel... Actually we belong to ourselves...but the characters of us belong to her... or do our characters belong to us...? I confuse myself. Anyway, this will make more sense if you've been reading **Just a Different Race**._

_For Farrel_

**Mad Wallop**

**Part One**

"I can't believe we got caught," Finn grumbled as the Storm Hawks and their new found friends were marched into Master Cyclonis' throne room.

"I can," Crosby mumbled. "Didn't realize Finn's mouth was that big."

"Is that some kind of commentary?" the blond said.

"Yes," Crosby said, smirking.

"Well, you've only known him for a few moments," Stork said, also smirking.

Finn replied with a "hmph."

"Crosby growled, but not at Finn. "When I get my hands on that little Master Brat, I'm gonna…."

"What's with her?" Aerrow whispered to Farrel.

"Long story," the female Merb replied.

"Care to explain?" Piper asked.

"Where we're from, this is all a TV show," Blitz piped. "And a really awesome one."

Phoenix chirped.

"However," Farrel continued, "Crosby wasn't very happy with the ending."

"What happened?" Junko asked.

Farrel and Blitz stared at each other. "Uhm, well…."

And so Farrel explained.

_to be continued_

Me: Yeah, I'm a little tissed over how the show ended.

Aerrow:A little?

Me: If you've seen the final episode and you know me well enough, you'll know why.

Aerrow: Even I was sad.

Piper: What are you guys talk--(looks at me) Oh.

Me: Anyway, on with the next part.

Aerrow: It is just a show, you know.


	77. Chapter 77

_You're goin' down Fipke! (shakes fist) After I take down Cyclonis! And then we're all going to go to Australia! YAY!_

**Mad Wallop**

**Part Two**

_(earlier)_

Crosby sat in the back of the cell, legs crossed, arms folded, and scowling. Phoenix scampered up to her and sniffed. She didn't move. Farrel stared at her.

Blitz, who was sitting next to her, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out, looked at her and said, "What's with you, eh?"

"I can't believe this!" Crosby growled. "They are so infuriating!"

They all stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Farrel said.

"The end of the show!"

Phoenix chirped.

"Whadaya mean, 'what show?'" Crosby said. "Storm Hawks!"

"Wait," Blitz said. "How'd you see the end of the show? They hadn't even aired it when we got here."

"I have my ways." Crosby smirked.

"So what happened?" Farrel asked.

And so Crosby proceeded to explain.

_to be continued…still…._

Me: I like to share my feelings with others. And now, I shall throttle Cyclonis.

Dark Ace: Be my guest.

Ravess: Have fun.

(they start to leave)

Me: I know what you two are gonna go do.

Dark Ace & Ravess: *growl*

Me: *grin* DARK ACE SAVED ATMOS!!!

Dark Ace: Why me?


	78. Chapter 78

_My woozel escaped! Tony...! Tony...! Where are you? And where's Scooby-Doo, too?_

**Mad Wallop**

**Part Three**

_(back in the throne room)_

Crosby glared at Master Cyclonis, boring holes into the teenage queen. They were all quiet. She had her back to them and hadn't said a word since she had summoned her three commanders.

"Yer goin' down, Cyclonis," Crosby hissed.

("She scares me," Finn squeaked, speaking about Crosby; "She scares everyone," Farrel replied.)

"Oh, am I?" the Cyclonian leader said smoothly, turning around.

"Oh, yeah," Crosby replied, blowing on her fingernails. "And it's not a threat…. It's a promise." She smirked.

"What's a promise?"

Everyone turned around to see Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe walking in.

Blitz raised an eyebrow. "Did you notice the door open?" he said to Finn.

The blond shrugged.

Dark Ace and Ravess had huge smiles on their faces (clearly something good had happened) while Snipe had the same look he always did.

Crosby ran over to Ravess and gave her a big Wallop hug. "You're not banished! Yay!"

"Why in Atmos would—can't breathe—"

"Oh, sorry. Heh-heh"

"I be banished?"

Crosby growled and pointed at Cyclonis. "Ask the witch queen!"

Cyclonis just stared; a confused look was on her face.

_still continuing…_

I am completely normal.

Just like the Warners.

Hee...


	79. Chapter 79

_Are you my mummy?_

**Mad Wallop**

**Part Four**

Before Ravess could say anything else, Crosby had tackled Dark Ace and was hugging him tightly. The man's eyes started to bug out.

"Uh, Crosby," Farrel said. "You might wanna let go."

"You can't die!" Crosby wailed.

"He's going to if you don't let go of him," Aerrow said.

Crosby looked at Dark Ace. "Oops." She let go of him. "Keep forgetting. Wallop strength."

Dark Ace quickly recovered. As soon as he did, Crosby jumped into his arms and whispered something in his ear. The only words everyone else heard were "you" and "Ravess." Except for Ravess who heard all of it because she's Ravess and she has supersonic hearing whenever her name is mentioned and she's not involved in the conversation. (Whew!)

The Talon commander blushed, turning stone-faced and promptly dropping Crosby to the floor. Ravess also blushed. Crosby just sat there on the floor, grinning like Freakazoid.

Blitz raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Crosby? I thought you were gonna rip Master Cyclonis limb from limb."

"Oh, right," Crosby said. "I forgot. Distractions." She stood up and glared at Cyclonis, growling.

_it's gonna get weirder_

Dark Ace: You have lost it.

Me: I never had it.

Dark Ace: Clearly.

Me: *hugs Dark Ace* I love you.

Dark Ace: *sighs*


	80. Chapter 80

_Everybody's got a water buffalo... Yours is fast, but mine is slow... Oh, where do we get them, Idon't know... But everybody's got a water buffalooooooooooooooooo..._

**Mad Wallop**

**Part Five**

Crosby lunged for her; but Junko grabbed ahold of the female Wallop, stopping her. "Let me at her. I wanna hurt her," Crosby growled.

"Now hold on a minute," Junko the voice of reason said, still holding on to Crosby. "How do you know this will be like the show? Maybe it won't happen like that. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Snipe agreed. "You're here. Doesn't that already make things different?" Everyone stared at him. "What?"

Ravess smirked. "It was bound to happen."

Crosby thought about what Junko had said for a moment. "I still wanna hurt her," she hissed.

Cyclonis scowled and pointed her staff at the female Wallop. Crosby grinned. "Betcha it ain't gonna work."

It's a good thing no one put their money on Cyclonis, otherwise they'd be poor now, for, alas, it did not work. Don't ask why. I don't know.

"Wait…. What show?" Dark Ace said out of the blue. "What in Atmos are you talking about?"

And so (here we go again) Crosby proceeded to explain what happened in the show and how Aerrow was all sad and how Piper pleaded with Cyclonis to stop and whatnot.

"And that's why there are pumpkins."

"Ohhh…" everyone said.

Farrel raised an eyebrow. "Pumpkins? I thought we were talking about buffalo."

_buffalo brownies for everyone!_

Farrel: Where's my water buffalo!?!

Crosby: You left it at the store to go get some tools, remember? It got it's head stuck in the door.

Farrel: Oh, right.

Blitz: Yeah, and ya spilled some lima beans there, too, eh.

Phoenix: *chirrup*


	81. Chapter 81

_(darkly_) Terror. Terror in the night. The whipping, howling, unforgiving winds crash into the clouds and rain falls no matter where you turn. There is no escape. No escaping the true horror. A sudden silence and then _screaming thunder, lightning, floods, tornadoes, famine, pestilence, fire, earthquakes. Ahhhhhhhh...! (lightly) _Giving way to hazy afternoon sunshine. I'll be back with the five-day forecast after this.

**Mad Wallop**

**Part Six**

Suddenly, the throne room was fair-teeming (heh-heh I used fair-teeming) with people. Blitz raised an eyebrow. "When did all these people get here, eh?"

Farrel, Phoenix, Blitz, Crosby, the Storm Hawks, the three Talon commanders, Cyclonis, some other Talons, the Raptors, Starling, Hamish, Mr. Moss, Carver and the Red Eagles, Dove, Wren, the Rebel Ducks, the chicken, the Rex Guardians (Phoenix bit Harrier. It was hilarious), the Absolute Zeros (Blitz kept drooling on Suzi-Lu, so Farrel smacked him), the Third Degree Burners, Lynn, Garrett, that kid that looks like Hamish's mini-me, the Neck Deeps, the Screaming Queens, Ayrgyn the Skeetur (whatever that means), Captain Scabulous and the other Murk Raiders, the Sky Council, that guy that takes care of the dragons, the original Storm Hawks (which scared the snot out of everyone, especially Stork who kept mumbling something about ghosts and maple leaves [Crosby thought he was talking about the Toronto Maple Leafs, but she couldn't figure out how he knew about an earth hockey team when she had never said anything about it.] Dark Ace didn't seem to be fazed by it at all), and the Hockey Monkey were all there. ("Who's that, eh?" Billy-Rex had asked; "Oh, that's just the Hockey Monkey," Crosby said; "Oh," he returned.) It was a much larger throne room than anyone had realized. Even Cyclonis.

They were all gathered around an extremely large dining table, talking. Crosby made it a point to sit Dark Ace and Ravess together and Hamish (to whom she gave a really big hug; she pretty much hugged everyone, except Cyclonis) and Starling together. (She refused to say why, so everyone just moved on with their lives.)

She also spent a lot of time pestering the original Storm Hawks, especially their Sky Knight. "What kind of name is Lightning Strike? Seriously. What were your parents thinking? I named you Rowan in some of my stories…." Blah, bl-blah, bl-blah, bl-blah, bl-blah…. He often looked to Dark Ace for help. However, his old co-pilot only grinned in return.

Blitz continued to drool over Suzi-Lu and Farrel, for reasons known only to her, poked Stork a lot and made ghost sounds off-and-on.

Phoenix tried to explain the whole TV show thing to everyone, but no one understood her except for Radarr and the chicken. There was a bit of a rift with her and the chicken for a little while, but Phoenix assured the chicken that she and Radarr were just friends, so there was no need for unpleasantries.

Crosby sat at the south end of the table across from Cyclonis, just so she could glare directly at the "ice queen" every so often.

After everyone had eaten (more or less), Crosby stood up at the head of the table and rang a cowbell (because cowbells are cool and she just happened to have one). "Give me your attention now. You can have it back when I'm done." She paused and adjusted her lapel mic (and she didn't even have lapels). Piper and Finn had installed an entire Dolby Digital sound system at some point because they're cool like that. "You're probably wondering why me and my friends have been blabbing about this being a TV show where we're from."

And so Crosby explained it all, though the whole time she was thinking, _Carver is a hottie. Hottie-hot-hottie. Hottie-hot-hottie._

When she was finished explaining she said, "You're also probably wondering why we're even here. I don't know. You're also probably wondering what _you're_ doing here. I don't know that either. All I do know is that I like all of you. I have no taste, but I like all of you. Thank you." She grinned and sat down.

_**FINN**_

All that rot for the "I have no taste" Animaniacs gag.

Don't you love how it just abruptly ends.

This is what happens when I watch Animaniacs and Freakazoid at one o'clock in the morning.

And the fact that I'm just weird. And kept watching FF5's "Love Addict" and "Kountry Gentleman" videos--at one-thirty in the morning.


	82. Chapter 82

_Tales From the Round Room Chapter 82 is brought to you by...**A.C. Green's Sky Monkey Waterless Bath...Make you're Sky Monkey clean, fresh and happy with A.C. Green's Sky Monkey Waterless Bath...now available in clean linen scent.**_

**Phone**

Dark Ace strode down the corridor towards the throne room, yawning. Master Cyclonis had summoned him for something…probably another mission.

He stopped short of the door when he saw Ravess standing there with an odd look on her face.

"Why are you standing there?" he asked, approaching her.

"I am afraid to go in there."

He raised an eyebrow.

"She is talking to someone in there and it is creeping me out."

"Since when does her talking to someone creep—" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard Cyclonis clearly talking to someone. _But who?_

He tentatively opened the door and the two walked in, stopping in the middle of the room, staring at their master—bug-eyed.

"And she was like, 'oh, no you _di-ent'_. And I was like, 'oh, yes, I _di-id…."_

Cyclonis was draped over her throne, talking on the phone. The two commanders looked at each other and then slowly backed out of the room.

_yeah, I would, too_

That would be really creepy. Kinda like Snipe reading _War and Peace_.

Some things are beyond sick and wrong...they're wrong-sick.


	83. Chapter 83

_I know everyone's got india ink, but what about the marmosets?!?_

**Taste**

The Storm Hawks walked through the meat market. They had extra cash, so they decided to stock up on meat.

"What should we get?" Luke asked.

"Well, we used the last of the chicken on Sunday," Naysa said. "So we need more with that."

"And steaks," Phelan added. "Definitely need steaks."

"Are we still good on hamburger, Ace?" Rowan asked.

There was no answer.

"Ace?" Rowan rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

They walked over to the meat counter where Ace was pestering the butcher. Rowan grimaced at the sight of the cow tongue.

Ace stared at it and said to the butcher, "When you taste tongue does it taste you back?"

_good question_

One of my friends in high school asked me that. And then he asked me if he could be me when he grew up.

That explains a lot about my life.


	84. Chapter 84

_Every teacher knows my name...they hear it and go insane...I brought prayer back to class...'cuz all my teachers prayed that I would pass!_

**Sled Power**

Six year old Billy-Rex sat on his sled, staring up at the hill before him. He looked back down at his sled, holding his arms straight out with a determined look on his face.

"With sheer brain power I will force this sled to carry me up the hill!"

The sled didn't move. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the sled.

Still, it didn't move.

He dropped his arms to his sides and frowned slightly.

He grabbed the rope to his sled and began dragging it up the hill.

"But until I decide to do that, I'll walk!"

_decisions, decisions_

Taken from a Calvin and Hobbes stip by Bill Watterson. I thought it would be funny to apply to Billy-Rex.


	85. Chapter 85

_yawn..._

**Sedative**

Aerrow passed by the sleeping blue creature as he headed to the bridge from Piper's lab. The sky monkey was stretched out on a shelf by the window.

The Sky Knight looked at the animal as he walked by.

Making his way up to the second level, he felt his eyelids beginning to droop. He suddenly felt sleepy.

The doors to the bridge opened and Aerrow stepped in, letting out a big yawn.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked.

Aerrow leaned against the wall, his eyes half-closed.

"Ya know, there's no sedative like seeing Radarr lying in the sun, sleeping."

_I felt that way with my cat_

Another one taken from Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin sees Hobbes sleeping in the sun and it makes him sleepy. I imagine Radarr has the same effect on Aerrow.

I've found a few more of those strips that would be fun to apply to Storm Hawks.


	86. Chapter 86

_RIVER SNOT_

**Galosh**

Finn and Aerrow dressed quickly and rushed into the orphanage's common room where their coats and snow boots were.

It was the first snow of the season and both boys were very excited. Radarr on the other hand was not. He was clinging to Aerrow's head, even before they set foot outside.

They sat on the floor and put their boots on.

"I wonder why they call them galoshes," Finn said.

Aerrow shrugged.

After putting their coats, gloves and hats on they bolted out the door.

They ran down the shoveled walkway and into the snow. After walking through the snow for a few moments, both boys noticed an odd sound.

_Galosh Galosh Galosh_

They stopped and look down at their feet.

"Oh," said Finn. "That's why."

_galosh galosh galosh_

Inspired by a Calvin and Hobbes strip. I have at least four more of these.

There's a tiger in my jell-o.


	87. Chapter 87

_This is gonna be good. I can tell._

**Gone Fishin'**

**#1**

Six year old Hamish and his dad sat in their row boat in the lake about thirty feet from shore.

Hamish yawned. They had been out there with their fishing poles in the water for half an hour and had yet to land a bite.

He looked back and forth from his pole and the empty pail sitting between him and his dad.

A huge smile engulfed his face.

He grabbed the pail and stood up. His dad raised an eyebrow.

Hamish held the pail out, the mouth facing out across the water. "Here fish!"

Nothing.

He stared out across the water for a moment and then turned to his dad.

"They must know that one."

_they do_

Calvin and Hobbes inspired, but with my own spin.

I keep imagining them drawn in the Calvin and Hobbes style.

TIGER UP!


	88. Chapter 88

_Today's drabble brought to you by..._**Grandma Melita's Maple Syrup**_...the best maple syrup in the Atmos_

**Gone Fishin'**

**#2**

Finn stood on a rock jutting out from the lake's shore, fishing pole in hand. He swung the pole back, ready to cast out.

Unbeknownst to him, the hook had snagged on his pants.

He thrust the pole forward, letting the line out.

Suddenly….

_WAAAUUUGHHH…._

_Sploosh_

Finn was in the water.

A moment later, he was back up on the rock, happy as a lark, a fish in his hands, walking back to the campsite.

_that's one way to do it_

Continuing with the Calvin and Hobbes themed drabbles. I still have a few more. And a some originals to wrap this series up.

And finally (possibly) get back to my other stuff. My lots of other stuff.


	89. Chapter 89

_You can lead a gifthorse to water but you can't make him hold a bird with a penny._

**Gone Fishin'**

**#3**

Spitz and Leugey sat on the bank of the creek, fishing poles in hand, and lines in the water.

"Fishing is the most boring sport in the world," Spitz said.

Leugey looked at him as he ranted.

"We've been sitting here for twenty minutes and not one thing has happened!"

He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

Leugey looked out into the distance, thinking. _Nothing's happened._

He brought his hands up behind his brother.

_WAAUUGHH_

_Sploosh_

Spitz's fishing pole went flying into the air as Spitz went into the water.

Leugey smiled to himself.

_be careful what you wish for_

I'm glad I'm not Spitz.

Leugey's innocence makes it all the more amusing.

**_GET IN GEAR!_**

(Oops! Wrong show.)


	90. Chapter 90

_Where is it? Where's the thump-thump?_

**PAFF!**

He bowed before her in reverence as she cackled loudly, her arms flailing, laying out her demands.

"AS I HAVE CREATED YOU, SO CAN I DESTROY YOU!

"THEREFORE, IN RECOGNITION OF MY SUPREME POWER, YOU MUST WORSHIP ME!

"YES, BOW BEFORE MIGHTY LARK AND TREMBLE, FOR I AM THE ETERNAL, ALL-KNOWING…."

_PAFF!_

A snowball smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her head-over-heels and onto the snowy servant she had made.

Fifteen feet away Ravess stood, grinning.

_you want to do it too, you know you do_

(snort)

You could easily slip Snipe into Lark's place.

I think Ravess and Dark Ace were more subtle as kids.

Ten more to go.


	91. Chapter 91

_Oh, give me a home, where the buffalo ro-AHHHHH! (dust clears) OW...!_

**Surreal**

The radio crackled and buzzed; a call was coming in. A smiling seven year old boy walked up to it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Finn speaking. I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza."

_"What? I…?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must have selected the wrong channel. Goodbye."

He hung up the receiver and walked away.

As he passed Aerrow, who was holding his new furry friend, Radarr, in his arms, he said, "I try to make everyone's day a little more surreal."

Radarr looked up at Aerrow, blinking.

"You'll get used to him."

_or not_

And now for something...completely different.

I am going now, but if I should return while I am away, please wait until I get back.


	92. Chapter 92

_elephant pudding_

**Head-Piece**

Stork stared at the tooth in his left hand as he poked the index finger of his right hand into the gap the tooth had left.

"One of my baby teeth fell out."

He stuck his tongue out in disgust as he stared at it. Then a thought struck him.

He scrunched up his nose, contorting his face into a nauseated expression.

"I have to say, I'm not completely comfortable holding a piece of my own head."

_who is?_

My shortest one yet. However, chapter 96 will make up for it.

Another Calvin and Hobbes based drabble. So are the next three. Then two of my own brain pops.

I can't believe I'm almost done with this one.

This proves my psychosis.


	93. Chapter 93

_The last set of Calvin and Hobbes themed drabbles._

**Valentine**

**part one**

Hamish sat at his desk, working on a Valentine.

"I'm making a Valentine for Starling," he said as his tiger, Clovis, walked up.

_She's a cutie all right, _Clovis thought, grinning.

"See, I made a big, red heart." He held it up. "Now I'm putting lace around it."

"That's very sweet," Clovis said, walking away. "I'm sure she'll like it."

Hamish wrote on the heart.

_**Starling.**_

_**I hate you.**_

_**Drop dead**_

_**Hamish**_

_(sniff, so beautiful)_

I can feel the love. I figured since Hobbes (though there's no 'e') is a town in New Mexico, Hamish's tiger's name should also be a town in New Mexico.

Clearly, Hamsh and Starling did not grow up together. But if they did....


	94. Chapter 94

_He's cool, he's hot, like a frozen sun... He's young and fast, he's the chosen one... People we're not braggin'.... he's the American Dragon..._

**Valentine**

**part two**

Hamish walked up to the counter at the flower shop.

"I'd like to get a bouquet of flowers for a girl I know," he said to the woman at the counter.

"What a sweet little boy you are," she said. "Come see what we have."

She took him over to the refrigerated room. He looked through the glass at the various arrangements.

"Is this all?" he asked.

"Did you have something special in mind?" she queried.

"Sort of," he replied. "Do you have a dumpster out back I could root through?"

The woman stared at him.

He stared back. "What?"

_so thoughtful_

Seriously, I can see it. Hamish just like Calvin and Starling just like Susie. I can even picture them drawn in that style.


	95. Chapter 95

_I can apologize for my own juvenile behavior, thank you very much._

**Valentine**

**part three**

Hamish was walking through the snow, happily, when he heard Starling yelling at him.

"Hamish you squid brain!"

He stopped and turned around as she approached him, still yelling.

"You sent me a hate-mail Valentine and a crummy bunch of dead flowers!

"So here's a Valentine for **YOU**, you insensitive clod!"

She made a snowball and belted him in the face with it, knocking his hat off and him to the ground.

She turned around, smiling, and started to walk away. _A Valentine and flowers! He __**LIKES **__me!_

Hamish remained on the ground covered in snow. _She noticed! She __**LIKES **__me!_

_adorable, ain't they_

Thus ends the Storm Hawks a la Calvin and Hobbes (or is it the other way around? Meh).

Five more to go. And there may be some bonus chapters.


	96. Chapter 96

_And now, a special announcement... **I LIKE THE JONAS BROTHERS! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?!? **Thank you._

**Hidden Jewel**

I pull the brim of my fedora down to my eyebrow ridge. Eyebrow ridge? That sounds funny. What if you don't have eyebrows? What do you call it then? I wonder if….

_CRRREEEAAAK_

What was that? No, seriously. There's nothing around here that should be creaking. My eyes dart around the darkened room. This is dumb. I can't see anything.

I pull my whip out and crack it.

_WHACK!_

Ow! Right in the face! Ow! Alright, so I still need practice.

I adjust my fedora. Alright now. Gotta find that crystal. It's our last hope.

I stay close to the wall as I silently and carefully make my way to the room where the chest lies.

_CRRREEEAAAK_

Seriously, what is making that creaking noise?

I dash down the tunnel leading to the next room. It's dimly lit, but I can see well enough. I walk quietly into the room. There it is! The chest with the crystal. I walk over to the chest and slowly….

"Radarr? What are you doing?"

_Oh, hi, Aerrow. Pal. Buddy._

"And why are you wearing that fedora and jacket?"

_Indiana Radarr_

Originally it was supposed to be Dark Ace walking in on Snipe, but something told me it would be funnier with Radarr.


	97. Chapter 97

_Gotta live to party, Bust your move...Everybody's in the grove...Tell the DeeJay to play my song...Are you ready to Rock 'n' Roll..._

_Whuh-uht...? It's stuck in my head._

**Arc of Mischief**

Two and a half year old Finn stared at his father's sky-ride. He looked over at the water hose lying innocently by the bushes.

A mischievous grin crossed his face.

He ran over to the hose, grabbed it and dragged it over to the sky-ride.

_(three days later)_

Finn watched his father walk outside. As soon as the screen door closed, the toddler bolted for his bedroom.

His father sat down on his ride and started the engine.

A look of horror crossed his face as a six foot high arc of water shot out of the exhaust pipe.

"FINN!"

_(snort)_

The story you have just read is true. Only the names were changed to protect the not-so-innocent.

No, seriously. It really happened.

I'm not kidding.

Like I could have made that up.

I know the kid who did that.


	98. Chapter 98

_Kelly doesn't know that I'm an Evil Genius with a sidekick dog named Grover Cleveland.... And she doesn't know that we can take over the world...with Cyborg Robot Squirrels...._

**Evil Genius**

Finn dragged his feet down the corridor, past the bridge, towards the hangar with Junko following. Aerrow and Piper watched him pass. The Sky Knight raised an eyebrow at the half-smirk on Finn's face.

"What's with him?" Aerrow asked.

"She said 'no'," Junko replied matter-of-factly.

The Sky Knight and navigator just looked at each other.

Twenty minutes later they heard Clanking and cackling emanating from Piper's lab. They rushed down to a very odd sight.

"Finn? Why are you wearing a lab coat and goggles?" Piper asked.

"Cyclonis doesn't know I'm an evil genius," he cackled, doing—something.

"Okay…."

"And why is Junko wearing that costume?" Aerrow added.

"There's no Junko here. This is my sidekick dog, Grover Cleveland."

"Uh-huh. What are you doing anyway?"

"She has no idea that we can take over Atmos with Cyborg Robot Squirrels!" he cackled loudly.

Aerrow grimaced. Piper noticed a c.d. case lying on a table. She showed it to Aerrow. He rolled his eyes. He needed to have a talk with a certain female Wallop and a red sky monkey.

"Crosby…! Phoenix…! Would you two stop giving Finn those c.d.'s!"

_he would do that, you know he would_

Yes, it's been forever since I updated last. Hope you still remember me. Hee....

This one's for Phoenix and Farrel.

A little drabble inspired by the song "Evil Genius" by ElentySeven. You can see their music video on their my space. It's so funny. In my opinion anyway. I'll try to put the link in my profile.


	99. Chapter 99

_The Great Chowder say, "Girl...that sack is whack. Let the Chowder-Man show you how it's done!"_

**Here We Go Again**

They were back at the meat market and Rowan had been leery about bringing Ace along. _For good reason_….

"I hope he's out of puns," Rowan said to himself.

Luke, who had heard him, quipped, "I wouldn't bet on it."

"What could he possibly come up with this time?"

"This _is_ Ace we're talking about. I'm sure he'll come up with something."

Rowan stopped walking. He felt Ace's presence leave the group. "Oh, no." He sighed. "Let's go find him."

They scoured the market for the dark-haired youth, calling out for him. Phelan spotted him over at the deli. Rowan groaned as they made their way to the counter.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing," they heard Ace say.

"Here it comes," Phelan said, grinning.

"Could you cut me some slack?"

Rowan grabbed Ace's arm and started to drag him away. "Luke, pay the man for the cold cuts."

Ace looked at Rowan innocently. "What?"

_he's much more fun this way_

This one popped into my head when I was reading over the other drabbles. I love writing Ace this way, regardless of what he's like or was like. Come on people, it's fanfiction. Let's have some fun.

Finn: Yes, let's have it at Dark Ace's expense. (fire bolt comes flying out of nowhere) WAH!

Only one more to go.


	100. Chapter 100

_This series has been brought to you by..._

**Lucas Foods**

_Lucas Foods... The makers of Weasel Chips... Ferret Crackers... and the new Cappibara Cookies._

_In grocery stores everywhere._

*******

**Missing**

_(the Condor – some time after midnight)_

A mysterious figure slinked surreptitiously down the hallway towards its intended destination. Upon reaching the room the figure slipped in and made its way to a large case sitting on the desk beneath the window. A series of muffled snorts froze the figure in its tracks. It looked over at the small, sleeping figure in the middle of the bed, watching it flop around a few times before relaxing again. Sighing with relief as the animal settled back down, it snatched its target from the case, and just as surreptitiously as it had slinked in, it slinked back out.

_(Cyclonis' Citadel – the next morning)_

The three commanders stood in front of the throne room doors, not sure if they should risk entering. There was music emanating from the room, though not likely the kind she would listen to…_if she listened to music at all. _With all the weird things that had been happening lately the three of them—though they would never admit it—were just a little scared. Sighing, Dark Ace pushed open the doors and the three of them walked in.

There she was. Their Master. Dancing. And singing. To the music.

"I should've seen this one coming," Dark Ace said.

The three commanders just stood there. And stared. And continued staring at the obviously completely oblivious Master Cyclonis, until Snipe raised an eyebrow and said, "That music sounds familiar…. Hey! I know who those guys are! That's the—"

_(meanwhile back on the Condor)_

Radarr stood on the bridge with his arms folded across his chest and frowning, his displeasure quite apparent.

"Dude, what's with Radarr?" Finn said.

Aerrow sighed. "His new Jonas Brothers CD is missing."

_oh, yes, i went there (my family and friends say i live there)_

*******

Yes, my friends, this series is finally over.

Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me through this whole ridiculous thing. And a special thanks to those that have been with me and my insanity since _A Little of This, A Little of That. _You now know the extent of your own psychosis.

This whole series is dedicated to my good friends Phoenix and Farrel.

May the broken toasters fly like ferret crackers at a Merbian house party!

Until next time,

this is The Flaming Crosby signing off.


End file.
